De promesses et d'embûches
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Reno." "Oui, patron?" "Annule tous tes plans avec cette fille dont tu parlais à Tseng. Nous nous marions dans exactement trois jours et c'est pas négociable." "QUOI?" RufusReno, un peu de OCReno et de ZackCloud, maintenant classé M!
1. Chapter 1

**Et encore une nouvelle histoire... Quoique celle-ci ça fait un bout que je travaille dessus. Et tout a commencé, pour cette fic, avec une discussion entre moi et deux amies (ou plutôt, moi étant Zack qui faisait chier Shikeiro qui était Rufus avec quelques comms de mon autre amie qui était Reno... c'est dans ces moments marrants que l'inspiration pour des fics bizarres de FFVII attaque). Enfin bref, voici ce que mon imagination a pondu! Je vais poster "scène par scène", ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura des chapitres plutôt courts, mais j'ai pas envie de me faire chier à trouver d'autres séparations.**

**Zack: Et je suis au courant qu'en aidant dans cette fic, je signe mon arrêt de mort.**

**Moi: Tu l'as dit. Rufus va nous buter... heureusement que j'ai déjà le feu vert pour quelques trucs... mais je sens qu'il va pas tout apprécier...**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

« Stuplait, Tseng! J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir carte blanche pour passer le week-end à Costa Del Sol! », supplia Reno, se penchant par-dessus le bureau du Wutaien et faisant de son mieux pour tenter de le faire craquer avec ses meilleurs yeux de chiot battu, mais échouant misérablement.

Tseng soupira profondément. « C'est la soeur de qui, cette fois? Celle de Rude? », demanda-t-il, feignant d'être intéressé, alors que son téléphone sonna et il répondit. « Oui? »

« Non, c'est la cousine d'un barman que j'ai rencontré dans le Secteur 3. Attends. Rude a une soeur! », dit le rouquin, abasourdi.

« Je suppose que Reno est dans ton bureau, » dit la voix de Rufus Shinra au bout du fil, attirant l'attention de Tseng et le faisant ignorer l'autre Turk. « Je dois le voir. Occupe-le. J'arrive. »

Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux et Tseng se concentra sur sa tâche présente. Pas que ça serait vraiment difficile.

« Hé, je fais des rêves vraiment bizarres, dernièrement. Genre, je suis assigné à la garde du boss pour une réunion mondaine quelque part qui ressemble un peu au Manoir Shinra et quand nous y arrivons, ils nous introduisent comme étant "Rufus et son fiancé" ou quelque chose comme ça. J'suis content que je sais que je ne suis pas une de ces personnes qui voient l'avenir dans ses rêves, yo. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de paniquer à cause de ça, » dit Reno, s'affaissant dans sa chaise.

« Alors c'est pour _ça_ que tu l'évites depuis trois semaines, » commenta distraitement le Wutaien, essayant de paraître intéressé.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Reno, content de ne pas se faire traiter de crétin ou toute autre insulte du genre.

Avant que la conversation puisse continuer plus, la porte du bureau de Tseng s'ouvrit et nul autre que le Vice Président lui-même entra. Reno réussit à retenir un couinement de surprise, mais il devint tendu dans sa position évachée et il espéra que le blond ne l'avait pas ve et qu'il n'était pas là pour lui. Mais Shiva était contre lui ce jour-là, semblait-il.

« Reno, lève-toi et tourne-toi vers moi. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, » dit patiemment Rufus.

Reno déglutit difficilement et se leva en tremblant faiblement, faisant face à son boss. « Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, patron? », demanda-t-il, forçant un sourire hautain sur son visage.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était de ces gens superstitieux qui questionnent souvent les vérités cachées dans leurs rêves. Et il ne pouvait rien trouver de rassurant à propos de ce rêve en particulier. Le pire était que, dans les trois dernières semaines, il avait eu _ce_ rêve sept fois. C'était mauvais.

« Annule tous les plans que tu avais prévus avec cette fille dont tu parlais à Tseng. Nous nous marions dans exactement trois jours. Viens à mon bureau quand tu seras prêt à entendre les détails. Tseng, je laisse la paperasse concernant ce sujet à Rude et toi. Je veux que ce soit si impeccable que mon père n'y trouvera rien à redire. Elena et Cissnei seront en charge de la cérémonie et je vais demander à Reeve de faire une liste convenable d'invités. Maintenant je me retire puisque j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, » dit Rufus, laissant les deux Turks à leurs propres affaires pour l'instant.

Les deux ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment, l'un complètement choqué et surpris, l'autre figé d'effroi et au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Finalement, Tseng regarda le rouquin avec un amusement sadique. « J'espère que tu ne penses pas à quitter les Turks pour devenir diseur de bonne aventure, Reno, » taquina Tseng, retournant à sa paperasse pour pouvoir faire le job que son boss lui avait assigné le plus tôt possible.

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Fin de la première scène. C'est court, hein? Le Vice Président parle beaucoup, hein? Vous avez pas tout vu...**

**Zack: Chut! Faut pas que tu dises ce qui va se passer plus loin dans la fic!**

**Reno: J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rude a une soeur...**

**Moi: Tseng, est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu lui a dit ou c'était juste un truc comme ça.**

**Tseng: ... Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.**

**Rude: ...**

**Moi: Roh! Vous êtes pas cool! Je vais appeler Rufus pour qu'il vous oblige à nous le dire!**

**Rude et Tseng: ...**

**Reno: Hein?**

**Zack: R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je vous donne une deuxième scène tout de suite, parce que je sais pas quand je vais pouvoir vous en donner une autre, vu que je n'ai plus internet chez moi. Profitez-en!**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Reno ferma la porte du bureau de son boss derrière lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, expira tranquillement et fit face au blond qui le regardait intensément de ses prunelles bleu glacier. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale pour une certaine raison et il déglutit avec difficulté. Il se sentait comme un animal exotique sous ce regard scrutateur, ses mouvements analysés, décortiqués, catalogués, ses moindres réactions attirant l'attention de ces profondeurs couleur de ciel. Déplaisante était cette sensation d'être observé de toutes parts et jugé selon son comportement seul, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de contrarier son patron et risquer une confrontation avec le flingue du blond. Il s'avança donc avec précaution et alla s'assoir sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau de Rufus Shinra. Un moment de silence passa, deux, peut-être, et il n'arrivait pas à faire face à ce regard si glacial qu'il en est brûlant. Il arrivait à peine à rester immobile, à garder sa respiration calme et égale, à ne pas laisser transparaître l'angoisse et la panique qui lui rongeait les sangs, et encore il n'était pas certain de sa réussite. Quand le blond brisa finalement le silence, un autre frisson inexplicable lui parcourut le dos jusqu'à la nuque.

« Alors, tu es prêt à entendre les détails? », demanda Rufus, ses yeux toujours fixés inlassablement sur le rouquin.

Reno rassembla finalement assez de courage pour regarder son supérieur. « C'est une blague, pas vrai? On ne va pas vraiment se marier, hein? C'est juste une mauvaise plaisanterie pour me punir d'une autre connerie que j'ai faite, c'est ça? », demanda-t-il, son regard brillant d'espoir, perché sur le rebord de sa chaise.

Rufus garda son visage sérieux et ne broncha pas. « Reno, est-ce que j'ai l'air de blaguer? Est-ce que c'est mon genre de faire une telle mise en scène? Je n'ai pas le temps pour de tels enfantillages, » dit-il, entrelaçant ses doigts et déposant ses mains sur la surface presque miroir de son bureau ciré.

Le Turk aux cheveux couleur de feu s'affaissa dans sa chaise, abattu et incrédule. Par Jenova, il n'arrivait pas à croire sa malchance. Étant orphelin et élevé dans les bas quartiers de Midgar, il s'était toujours cru bien loin de ces mariages arrangés, forcés, et il pensait que ses jours libres comme l'air, volant d'une couche à une autre, des bras d'une femme aux bras d'une autre, dureraient éternellement. Il redirigea son attention sur son patron, résigné, et attendit que celui-ci lui dicte les détails de leur "alliance", qu'il lui inflige le coup fatal.

Rufus hocha doucement la tête, prenant conscience de cette acceptation silencieuse. « Tes affaires seront transférées dans mes appartements dès aujourd'hui. Tu seras assigné à ma garde rapprochée 24h/24. Si tu veux ou dois aller quelque part, tu me le dis et j'irai avec toi, salle de bain comprise. Tu devras effacer tous les numéros de tes anciennes conquêtes de ton téléphone et si elles te contactent, tu leur fera comprendre clairement que tu n'es pas disponible et que tu ne veux ni les revoir, ni leur reparler, sinon je devrai m'en charger moi-même. À partir de maintenant, tu m'adresseras par mon prénom ou toute forme de surnom s'associant à « mari ». En échange, je t'épargne les cours de maintien, d'étiquette, et tous les autres qui te seraient autrement imposés. Je te permets également de continuer à porter ton uniforme de la sorte. Si notre mariage t'apporte des problèmes, je me chargerai de les régler personnellement. Est-ce que j'ai été clair, Reno? », demanda le Vice Président à la fin de son monologue.

Reno resta silencieux un long moment, processant les informations, puis il leva son regard incrédule sur le blond. « Enchaînez-nous ensemble, pendant que vous y êtes, » dit-il, sa voix saturée de sarcasme.

Rufus considéra ce point un moment. « Pas que cette proposition me déplaise, loin de là, mais je préférerais te voir enchaîné à autre chose que ma personne, » commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire lubrique.

Le rouquin se percha de nouveau sur le rebord de sa chaise, plus que surpris par cette révélation. « Êtes-vous en train de me draguer? »,s'exclama-t-il.

Le sourire de son patron devint énigmatique. « Je ne crois pas avoir à me justifier à un subordonné, » se contenta-t-il de dire, faisant signe à Reno qu'il pouvait disposer.

Le Turk se leva et alla vers la porte, mais il se retourna soudainement, à quelques pas de sa destination. « J'ai deux petites questions, si je peux me permettre, boss, » dit-il, ses yeux bleu-vert allant à la rencontre de ces glaciers bleus pour la première fois en trois semaines. Le blond lui fit signe de parler et il n'hésita pas une seconde. « Pourquoi la décision soudaine de vous marier et pourquoi avec moi? »

Rufus Shinra soupira profondément en adoptant une expression de profonde lassitude. « Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, Reno, sinon je devrai revoir ma décision sur les cours. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. »

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Et voilà pour la deuxième scène!**

**Zack: Plutôt bavard, le Vice Président, dis donc. Et très possessif, aussi.**

**Moi: Très.**

**Zack: Et c'est quoi cette ligne de drague à la con? J'ai fait mieux en parlant à Sephiroth au téléphone après m'être soûlé la gueule avec Cloud!**

**Rufus: (débarque de nulle part) Peut-être que tu aimerais me répéter ça en pleine face, SOLDIER?**

**Zack et moi: Rufus! Quelle surprise!**

**Reno: (débarque aussi) Eh! Eh! Rufus! C'est quoi ces restrictions! Comment tu peux m'obliger à faire ça!**

**Rufus: Je n'ai pas à me justifier à des inférieurs, Reno.**

**Moi: (fait un câlin consolateur à Reno) T'inquiètes, ça va s'arranger.**

**Reno: Pour vrai?**

**Zack: Chut!**

**Moi: R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième scène! Encore une fois, c'est pas très long... et dire que y'a des scènes qui sont encore moins longues un peu plus loin...**

**Zack: Chut!**

**Moi: Oh, c'est vrai. J'suis pas sensée parler de ça. Et j'ai parlé du reste de la fic à Rufus et je suis toujours en vie, ce qui est, selon moi, un bon signe. ^^ Quoique Reno (une autre de mes amies... je sais pas si elle a un compte ici) avait pas trop l'air d'apprécier son "futur"...**

**Reno: Sadique! Sorcière!**

**Zack et moi: Chut!**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Reno soupira en regardant par une fenêtre. Après sa rencontre avec le boss, il s'était caché dans une pièce qu'il avait découvert avec un pote de SOLDIER quelques mois auparavant. En tout, ils étaient trois à connaître cet endroit, et les SOLDIERs étaient en entraînement sur le terrain, alors il ne risquait pas de se faire déranger. Sauf si, évidemment, son pote avait décidé de rater le départ et de venir se cacher ici. À en juger par les bruits de pas précipités qui venaient, le rouquin se dit qu'il avait raison. Et c'est pourquoi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et deux jeunes hommes entrèrent en trombe avant de refermer la porte, il ne sursauta pas du tout. Ses yeux bleu-vert se tournèrent vers les deux arrivants, et l'un d'eux le salua avec un signe de la main et un grand sourire.

« Yo, Reno, comment ça va? », demanda-t-il, venant s'assoir à côté du rouquin près de la fenêtre qui faisait toute la longueur du mur, tirant l'autre avec lui. « J'ai entendu une rumeur particulière. Alors on t'a finalement passé la corde au cou? »

Reno fit une grimace. S'il était pas en train d'essayer d'arrêter de fumer, il aurait pris une clope, l'aurait fumée d'une claque, puis s'en serait allumé une autre. Mais ça faisait un mois qu'il avait pas touché à ces cochonneries et il allait pas recommencer pour si peu. « Ouais. Assez littéralement, même. J'vais avoir un shotgun pointé sur ma tempe pour le reste de mes jours et j'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire là-dessus. Si ça se trouve, il avait déjà tout prévu et il a fixé la date à dans trois jours juste pour me ronger les nerfs, » dit-il, appuyant sa tête sur le verre.

Le SOLDIER assis le plus proche de lui écarquilla les yeux. « Shotgun? Tu veux quand même pas me dire que...? »

« Ouais, Zack, j'suis fiancé au Vice Président Rufus Shinra et je sais même pas pourquoi ni comment. C'est l'horreur. T'as même pas idée de tout ce que ça implique. »

« Bah raconte. Cloud et moi on a rien de mieux à faire jusqu'à ce que Seph arrête de nous chercher, » dit le SOLDIER de première classe.

Le blond à côté de lui lui lança un regard sévère, mais à la fois boudeur. « C'était ton idée, j'te signale, » dit-il timidement.

Fair passa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon en riant doucement, et insista pour que le Turk leur raconte tout, et c'est ce que Reno fit. Les deux SOLDIERs l'écoutèrent religieusement, et éclatèrent de rire à la fin. Enfin... Zack éclata de rire, tandis que Cloud se retenait tant bien que mal.

« Sérieux! Le grand Rufus Shinra t'a dragué avec une ligne pareille! », s'exclama le première classe, se tenant les côtes.

Un sourire en coin monta aux lèvres du rouquin, mais il y avait au fond de son regard une pointe d'ironie qui l'empêchait de prendre part à l'hilarité de son ami. « Ouais. Ça a un peu détendu l'atmosphère, mais pas de beaucoup. Et cet enflure a même pas voulu me dire pourquoi il a soudainement voulu se marier, et pourquoi avec moi. »

« T'as pensé à t'enfuir? »

« Aucune chance. Il va me retrouver avant que j'aie eu le temps de me retourner et me ramener à la manière des hommes des cavernes. J'ai pas trop envie de me faire traîner par les cheveux dans les rues de Midgar. Et après il va sûrement me ligoter au montant de son lit jusqu'à la cérémonie et me droguer pour que je me tienne tranquille pendant. Et j'aime mieux pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait me faire après. »

« C'est vrai qu'avec un type comme Rufus, il faut s'attendre au pire. Au fait, t'as déjà largué tes ex? »

« Nan, pas encore, » répondit Reno.

« Passe-moi ton téléphone. J'vais le faire pour toi. T'as qu'à me faire une liste des numéros, » proposa le SOLDIER de première classe.

Reno le regarda, cligna quelques fois des yeux sous le coup de la surprise, puis ricana un peu en faisant ce que son ami lui a dit. Le silence régna penda un moment alors que Zack s'attelait à la tâche, puis il s'arrêta et regarda Reno d'un air interrogatif.

« C'est qui ce "Sei"? », demanda-t-il.

Reno haussa un sourcil, pensa pendant un moment, puis son regard s'éclaira alors qu'il eut une réalisation. « C'est un mec avec qui je sortais juste avant de travailler pour la Shin-Ra. J'ai cassé avec lui la journée même où j'ai été engagé, je crois. C'était y'a un moment. »

**EmBûChEs****EmBûChEs****EmBûChEs**

**Voilà qui conclut la troisième scène. Ah! Pendant que j'y pense, si vous voulez que j'écrive ce qui s'est passé à un certain moment dans la fic (exemple: comment Reno, Zack et Cloud ont trouvé cette mystérieuse pièce secrète), vous avez qu'à me le demander par mail, mp ou dans une review (j'adore les reviews ^^). Vous verrez ce que ça donne à la fin complètement de la fic.**

**Zack: Chut!**

**Moi: Arrête-moi ça avec tes chut sinon la prochaine fic que j'écris sera de ton mariage avec notre blondinet préféré (et je parles pas de Ruffles)!**

**Zack: O.O' ...**

**Cloud: O/O' ...**

**Reno: Ah ouais! Ce serait cool, ça!**

**Rufus: ...**

**Sephiroth: Pourquoi je suis ici, moi?**

**Moi: ^^ Parce que j'avais envie de te traîner dans cette pièce totalement blanche située nulle part et créée par mon imagination pour nous emprisonner moi et mes muses.**

**Sephiroth: ...**

**Moi: ^^ R&R?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Z'êtes chanceux! J'suis revenue sur le net plus tôt que prévu! Donc vous avez droit à une autre scène! ^^ Réjouissez-vous et envoyez-moi des reviews! J'adore les reviews! Ça devrait être considéré comme une drogue ou un truc du genre...**

**Zack: Et heureusement que Rufus a pas trop mal réagi quand tu lui as parlé de ce que tu as mis ici, hein?**

**Moi: Ouais... Mais Reno s'est bien marré, par contre. XD Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Allez, pplz, bonne lecture!**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

« Hé, Reno, t'étais passé où cet après-midi? », demanda Cissnei alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

Reno haussa les épaules. « C'est pas de tes oignons, Ciss. J'voulais juste être un peu seul. Et puis quand un Turk veut pas qu'on le trouve... », commença-t-il.

« ...personne ne peut le trouver, je sais, » finit-elle avec un sourire. « Au fait, Elena m'a dit de te le dire à l'avance. Demain après-midi tu dois venir avec nous pour te trouver quelque chose à mettre pour la cérémonie. Vu qu'on est pas souvent en vêtements de tous les jours, on sait pas trop c'est quoi ton style, et le boss a dit de prendre quelque chose à ton goût, alors... C'est ok? »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. « J'ai pas trop le choix, hein? Le boss il hésiterait pas une seconde pour me faire d'autres trous pour respirer si je fais pas ce qu'il veut. Ça me rappelle presque les boss de mafia des films, en fait... »

« Ouais, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, » dit-elle, un peu embarrassée. Elle sortit une carte magnétique de sa poche et la donna à Reno. « Le patron m'a dit de te donner ça, vu que t'étais nulle part en vue quand la copie a été terminée. Ça te donne accès à tout ce que Rufus a accès. En tout cas, on se revoit demain. »

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et il sortit de la cage d'ascenseur, les portes se refermant derrière lui. Il soupira profondément et s'approcha de la seule porte dans le petit couloir où il se trouvait. Il était loin d'être étonné que le Vice aie un étage à lui tout seul. Au moins c'était plus subtil que les quartiers des SOLDIERs, qui étaient dans la Tour elle-même. Il était dans un building un peu plus loin, relié à la Tour Shin-Ra par un passage sous-terrain accessible par un ascenseur secret à l'étage du bureau de Rufus. En fait, Reno n'aurait pas été étonné si tout le bâtiment appartenait à l'héritier Shinra, mais qu'il avait décidé un étage au hasard pour s'installer, et que tous les autres étages étaient inhabités et vides. Laissant de côté ces pensées, il ouvrit la porte grâce à la carte que lui avait remis Cissnei et entra dans l'appartement de Rufus. Eh bien, en réalité, ce serait également le sien à compter d'aujourd'hui. Deux yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui dès qu'il mit le pied à l'intérieur, la porte se refermant automatiquement derrière lui. Il enleva ses chaussures, les laissant dans l'entrée et procéda à l'exploration de son nouveau territoire.

Un grand salon, séparé d'une petite cuisine et d'une petite salle à manger par un comptoir et des armoires pendant du plafond, une porte près de la télé menant à une salle de bain plus grande que n'importe quel appartement qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent (et est-ce que c'était un bain tourbillon, ça?), un petit corridor avec deux portes, l'une menant à un garde-robes, l'autre à une immense chambre (qu'il devina être celle de Rufus, mais c'est quoi la taille de ce matelas! ? titan! ?) comportant elle aussi deux portes, l'une menant à une seconde salle de bain (plus petite, mais non moins modeste) et un gigantesque garde-robe. Le plancher de bois de rose était tellement ciré qu'on y voyait un reflet. Les comptoirs ainsi que la petite table ronde étaient de marbre blanc, les coussins des deux chaises recouverts d'un tissu couleur ivoire. Il y avait des materia encastrées dans le verre de la table de salon, juste devant un sofa de cuir blanc où gisaient deux coussins ronds couleur sang. Le lit (presque à la grande surprise de Reno) n'était pas à baldaquin, mais si confortable que dès le moment où il l'essaya, il ne voulut plus se relever. Mais dormir dessus voulait dire dormir avec son « fiancé », et ça, ça ne marchait pas très bien dans sa tête. Un faible bruit, pouvant presque être interprété comme un ricanement, lui provint de l'entrée de la chambre. Il se releva d'un coup et vit que son patron le regardait sans même essayer de cacher son amusement.

« Je vois que mon appartement te plait, c'est bien, » dit-il, accoté contre le cadre de porte, les bras croisés.

« Où sont mes trucs? », demanda le Turk, sur la défensive.

« Dans le placard. Tes uniformes sont rangés près de mes vêtements et les autres objets qui n'étaient pas trop sales ou bizarres sont sur le sol, bien en vue. Le reste a été brûlé. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je peux te l'acheter, » dit le blond, sans broncher.

Le rouquin se précipita dans le placard de la chambre et en sortit, victorieux, avec un radio-cd et une pochette à cds. Rufus haussa un sourcil, intrigué par la trouvaille. « Je peux laisser ça dans le salon? C'est la pièce où je risque de passer le plus de temps quand je vais rester ici, » demanda-t-il.

Rufus haussa les épaules. « C'est toi qui voit, Reno. »

Le jeune Turk ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita directement dans le salon en transportant son trésor, évitant son patron de justesse au passage. Le blond cligna des yeux, surpris, puis suivit la trace de son fiancé à son propre rythme. Il supprima, sans effort apparent, un petit sourire tendre de ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne fasse vraiment surface. Reno avait branché sa radio et était en train de choisir quel disque écouter. Ceci donna une idée à l'héritier Shinra, qui rangea celle-ci pour plus tard.

Il s'avança donc dans la cuisine comme si de rien était. « Tu veut manger un morceau, Reno? », demanda-t-il, s'attirant un regard bleu-vert curieux. « Si tu n'as pas confiance en ma cuisine, je peux toujours appeler Tseng et lui dire d'aller nous chercher quelque chose dans un resto. »

Reno regarda l'heure sur son cellulaire. Il était presque onze heures. « Cuisiner quelque chose? À cette heure-ci? », demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Bien sûr que non. Il ne reste plus qu'à réchauffer. Quand je fais des trucs j'en fais toujours assez pour ne pas avoir à cuisiner encore pendant plusieurs jours, » répondit-il en ouvrant les portes d'un gigantesque frigo chromé (comment Reno avait-il fait pour le manquer?).

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. « Ok, yo. On peut manger ça. »

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Alors, juste comme ça, quand j'ai raconté cette scène à Reno, il m'a donné une bonne idée. Essayez d'imaginer Ruffles en train de cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat (ou un truc du genre) parce qu'il était plus capable d'endurer les supplications de Reno (ou bien il y a du chantage dans l'air, ou un "truc"qui lui a été promis en échange). Sans tablier, parce que, avouons-le, Rufus en tablier ça se voit pas tellement. Alors Rufus tout en blanc, sans tablier, qui cuisine un truc qui pourrait, potentiellement, tacher. Et Reno qui le regarde et qui tente de le faire se salir.**

**Zack: Et Rufus le voit venir un mile à l'avance, le plaque au sol, et le "punit". Ou un truc du genre.**

**Moi: Ouaip! ^^**

**Zack: Mais tu l'écriras pas.**

**Moi: En tout cas pas tout de suite.**

**Zack: Peut-être en tant qu'extra?**

**Moi: Peut-être. En tout cas, je pense sérieusement faire une sorte de suite. Avec un certain blondinet qu'on adore tous.**

**Zack: J'le sens mal, surtout en sachant ce que t'as fait de cette fic.**

**Moi: ^^ Je t'aime aussi. R&R, pplz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Enfin la cinquième scène! En fait, je posterais plus vite si j'avais internet chez moi ou si j'avais pas certains problèmes familiaux qui m'empêchaient d'aller chez ma grand-mère pour aller sur le net (ce qui était autrefois ma solution de rechange). Par contre, je peux vous assurer que si j'irrite votre patience, ce n'est certainement pas parce que je n'ai pas d'idées! J'ai déjà terminé d'écrire cette fic, et j'ai même commencé une suite avec mon couple préféré de FFVII. J'suis certaine que vous pouvez deviner de qui je parle. D'ici à ce que j'aie terminé de poster cette fic (qui a trente pages Word en Times New Roman taille douze), j'aurai sans doute terminé la suite. Je pense peut-être faire une trilogie de ceci, mais il faudrait que je trouve une troisième paire de victimes...**

**En tout cas...**

**Je sais que je pourrais vous en poster plus vu que j'ai terminé d'écrire, mais j'peux quand même pas vous donner ça tout cuit dans le bec! Il faut du suspens! Et si vous n'aimez pas les endroits où je coupe, vous avez pas fini, parce que c'est encore pire après!**

**Oh! J'allais oublier... juste un petit commentaire comme ça... j'ai presque bloqué dans cette scène. Alors j'suis allée voir Rufus (Shykeiro) et j'lui ai demandé ce qu'il (elle) ferait dans cette situation (celle de la fic). Et c'est ce que ça a donné...**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Le jeune Turk soupira en fermant l'eau de la douche. Il resta planté là, son regard vague, alors qu'il repensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le Vice Président. Après avoir mangé et lavé la vaisselle, venait un problème primordial: où Reno allait-il dormir? Il n'y avait qu'une chambre, qu'un lit, et le sofa, bien qu'indéniablement confortable, était loin d'être convenable s'il allait passer le reste de ses jours ici. Solution du patron: ils dormiraient dans le même lit (et il l'avait dit avec une nonchalance presque non-caractéristique qui avait fait froid dans le dos à son subordonné). Problème de cette solution: il était hors de question que le rouquin partage le même lit que le blond. Pourquoi? Eh bien parce qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec cette situation, pardi! D'abord son patron le forçait à le marier dans trois jours, puis à couper toute relation et contacte avec ses ex (qui pour la plupart étaient restés amis avec lui... amis avec bénéfice, évidemment), puis à emménager dans son appartement. C'était absolument insoutenable, alors pas question de continuer sur cette lancée et en plus dormir dans le même lit!

Et pourtant, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions là-dessus, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Rufus Shinra obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, quoi que ce soit, et il avait toujours le dernier mot sur tout. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait réussir à briser la résolution de son subordonné. Le seul mystère résidait en la méthode qu'il emploierait. Et c'était ça que Reno, malgré son enfance dans les quartiers pauvres à côtoyer les gangs et des types pas nets, redoutait le plus. L'emploi du shotgun était à exclure, puisque s'il mourrait, tout cela n'aurait plus aucun sens. Mais avec la discussion qu'il avait eue dans le bureau de son patron, les menottes n'étaient pas à exclure, elles. Il espérait seulement que le blond allait au moins attendre la lune de miel avant de tenter quoi que ce soit de sexuel... Pas que Reno n'aime pas les mecs dans ce sens-là, ou qu'il trouvait que son boss était un laideron, loin de là, mais il n'était juste pas très enthousiasmé quand il était question de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Il détestait obéir aux ordres et respecter les règles, un point qu'il avait cru que son employeur avait compris depuis belles lurettes.

Enfin... si jamais le pire devrais arriver, le rouquin était passé maître dans l'art de se sortir des situations les plus collantes et avait perfectionné ses habiletés à se défaire de tous liens le restreignant, menottes comprises. Les seuls trucs qui pouvaient vraiment lui poser un obstacle, en fait, étaient sa libido et tout ce qui était à même de retenir un SOLDIER pendant plus d'une heure. Si seulement il avait, comme eux, une force surhumaine... Soupirant une deuxième fois, il attrapa la serviette blanche moelleuse qu'il s'était préparé avant de sauter sous la douche, s'épongea rapidement les cheveux avec et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Puis il blêmit en se souvenant d'un infime détail qu'il avait oublié de considérer: il ne s'était pas pris de vêtements, et ceux qu'il avait porté durant la journée se trouvaient dans le placard, à l'autre bout de l'appartement de Rufus (il se trouvait en ce moment dans la salle de bain reliée au salon). Quoi qu'il fasse, le blond allait le voir, c'était obligé. Il avait laissé ses vêtements de l'autre côté de la porte, comme lui avait dit de faire Rufus, et son patron s'en était sans doute déjà saisi pour les mettre au lavage. Il était fait comme un rat. La poignée tourna soudain et le Vice Président ouvrit la porte.

« Pourquoi ça te prend autant de temps, Reno?, » dit-il au même moment.

Le rouquin resta planté là, avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau. Comble de malheur pour lui, la serviette qu'il s'était nouée autour de la taille sembla acquérir une volonté propre et le trahit en tombant à ses pieds. Le moment de silence s'allongea quelque peu alors que les deux hommes restèrent plantés l'un devant l'autre, mais Rufus y remédia rapidement en tirant son subordonné hors de la pièce et en s'enfermant lui-même dans la salle de bain.

Reno se retourna, hébété. « Boss, j'ai pas ma ser- », commença-t-il, juste avant que la porte s'entre-ouvre et qu'il reçoive ladite serviette en pleine tronche, « -viette. Merci quand même? »

Il ne reçut pour réponse que le bruit de l'eau de la douche.

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Suite du petit commentaire de tout-à-l'heure... non, j'ai toujours pas compris sa logique.**

**Zack: Moi j'suis pas payé pour comprendre.**

**Moi: Malheureusement. Ce serait chouette d'être payé à chaque fois qu'on comprenait quelque chose.**

**Zack: Mauvaise idée, ils nous feraient payer chaque fois qu'on comprendrait pas.**

**Moi: Bon point. Au fait, les lecteurs, est-ce que vous avez deviné pourquoi Rufus s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain? Vous avez... (compte les scènes) vous avez encore six autres scènes pour deviner. Après ça y'a un certain blondinet (à qui on a donné un surnom de marque de chips dans une fanfiction dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, mais où il était avec Zack) qui dit la réponse.**

**Zack: Oo' On m'a mis avec ce type!?**

**Moi: Et t'avais l'air de pas trop être mécontent, en plus...**

**Zack: Oo' (traumatisé ou presque)**

**Moi: R&R, pplz! Même si j'ai plus internet, je reçoit un mail chaque fois que vous m'envoyez un truc et vu que j'essaie d'aller voir mes e-mails au moins une fois par mois, j'ai une journée ou deux d'hyperactivité causé par les reviews quand vous m'en laissez! Ça boost plus que le chocolat! Alors vous gênez pas pour me laisser des commentaires ou me faire des suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Réjouissez-vous! J'avais un truc àfaire sur le net et j'ai décidé d'updater en même temps! Comme je l'ai dit dans la dernière fois, j'ai terminé cette fic et je travaille déjà sur une suite. J'ai deux couples sur trois, en excluant le couple vedette de cette fic, qui sont décidés, dont un que vous trouverez peut-être un peu... exotique. À ce rythme, je vais sans doute terminer la suite avant d'avoir fini de poster ici, par contre... alors vous risquez d'en avoir pour très longtemps avant que l'histoire soit terminée (surtout si ça continue comme ça et que je refais toute l'histoire des jeux de FFVII à ma sauce...).**

**Je peux vous assurer que le ratingde la fic va monter à M d'ici la fin. Pour plus d'une raison. C'est qu'une mise en garde, parce que c'est pas avant encore plusieurs scènes, mais je préfère prévenir.**

**Dans cette scène, les choses se corsent un tantinet. ;)**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Une fois vêtu de ce qui lui avait toujours servi de pyjama, c'est-à-dire un grand t-shirt taché, troué à certains endroits, et datant du temps où il habitait encore les quartiers pauvres et un caleçon, il s'étendit sur le lit et tenta de s'imaginer son futur avec le blond. Il ne s'était pas encore résolu à accepter le mariage, mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion: ce que l'héritier Shinra désirait, il l'obtenait. Rufus voulait se marier avec lui, pour une raison ou une autre, et il savait que ses chances étaient infimes d'y échapper, voir nulles. Il se demanda comment les filles allaient arranger la cérémonie, qui Reeve allait inviter à son humiliation publique (et là-dessus, il se jura de massacrer quiconque rirait de lui), ce qu'il allait être forcé de porter, ce que le Vice allait porter... Attendez, non! Il se foutait éperdument de ce que le jeune futur-président porterait! Il ne se demandait pas non plus si ses « amis » de SOLDIER seraient invités ni comment ils allaient se comporter après! Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce que Rufus avait planifié pour leur inévitable lune de miel! Il n'attendait pas avec impatience le moment où le Président Shinra reviendrait de ses vacances pour voir son fils fiancé et à quelques heures d'épouser l'un de ses subordonnés, qui plus est un homme! Ah non, en fait il devait avouer qu'il avait hâte de voir la tronche stupéfaite du Président. C'était peut-être, à ses yeux, le seul élément de cet arrangement dont il n'allait pas se plaindre. Mais le gros porc ne le croirait certainement pas et demanderait sans doute une preuve concrète. C'était immanquable. Mais qu'allait-il exiger comme preuve? Son patron cèdera-t-il aux exigences de son obèse de paternel?

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut la colonne de Reno et il repoussa rapidement ces pensées au plus profond de son esprit. Même s'il venait à vraiment aimer l'héritier Shinra, il n'accepterait jamais de faire quoi que ce soit devant ce pervers obsédé qui allait bientôt, au plus grand désespoir du roux, devenir son beau-père, et encore moins _avec_ ledit obsédé. Mais à bien y penser, Rufus était très possessif et ne supporterait jamais de _prêter_ l'une de ses possessions de la sorte, surtout une aussi précieuse que son époux. Pas que Reno ait jamais accepté d'appartenir à qui que ce soit, mais que le blond croit qu'il lui appartient pouvait avoir ses avantages. Oui, il l'avouait, Reno était quelque peu profiteur. Ses pensées s'interrompirent alors qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il resta immobile, écoutant les bruits de pas de son boss alors que celui-ci se rendit au placard, sans doute pour mettre un pyjama ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est alors qu'un détail frappa le rouquin. Que portait Rufus quand il dormait? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Reno se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait presque rien du blond. En fait... il ne connaissait vraiment rien de lui! C'était une pensée plutôt étrange, le fait qu'ils allaient se marier sans rien savoir l'un de l'autre. Non, Rufus savait probablement déjà tout de lui, c'était dans sa nature de tout savoir. Mais encore là...

« Pousse-toi un peu, Reno. À moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à ce que nous dormions l'un contre l'autre. Si c'est le cas, tu devrais le dire tout de suite, » dit le bond, debout à côté du lit.

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers lui, hébété, puis se rendit compte qu'il était étendu en plein milieu du lit et qu'il en prenait toute la place, malgré la grandeur du matelas. Il pris un côté du lit et s'y tassa, laissant de la place à son patron. Le blond se glissa sous les couvertures, puisqu'il avait déjà éteint la lumière, et s'installa pour dormir. Pour une certaine raison, le sang de Reno s'accéléra dans ses veines et il se crispa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il laissait son patron, un homme de surcroît, dormir dans le même lit que lui. Ouais, sûr, il avait dormit sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture avec Rude alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans une tempête qui les avait ensevelis lors d'une mission dans les montagnes (pourquoi avaient-ils pris la voiture, déjà, à ce moment-là?), et il avait déjà sorti avec un mec (que de mauvais souvenirs avec ce type, en fait). D'ailleurs, il détestait se remémorer ses jours avec Sei, son ex. Ce type était tout simplement détraqué et Reno était bien content que ce soit fini entre eux depuis belles lurettes. Mais son patron...? Et puis il y était forcé! Il détestait être forcé de faire quoi que ce soit. Faire la vaisselle et le ménage comme écarter les cuisses et lever les hanches, il détestait tout simplement être contraint d'obéir à des ordres. Et puis merde! Il espérait vraiment qu'à cette heure, Sei était brûlé par les flammes d'Ifrit ou mieux encore, écrabouiller comme une mouche par Bahamut.

Le bruit de Rufus qui se tournait sur le dos interrompit ses noires pensées (et il en était heureux). « Ce que je vais te demander n'est pas dans mon habitude, mais... Est-ce que m'épouser te répugne à ce point, Reno? », demanda doucement la voix de son supérieur à côté de lui.

Le rouquin se figea en entendant cette question. « Qu-Quoi? », balbutia-t-il, se tournant vers le blond et s'appuyant sur un coude.

Les yeux bleus de Rufus fixaient le plafond, il pouvait les voir même dans l'obscurité. « Pour être franc avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de me marier. Mais puisque mon père m'y contraint, je n'ai pas voulu cherché bien loin et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Pour la même raison que lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite voulu t'engager, » avoua-t-il sur le même ton doux, presque mélodieux.

Les yeux bleu-vert du jeune Turk s'élargirent un tant soit peu sous l'effet de la surprise. « Vous savez, patron, ça sonne presque comme une confession, » répliqua Reno, en riant d'embarras, essayant de chasser son soudain malaise par la plaisanterie.

Il sentit cependant le regard de braises de son fiancé se poser sur lui et il se figea de nouveau. « Et si c'en était une? »

Avant qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et l'attirer vers le bas, et avant qu'il puisse réagir de quelque façon que ce soit, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son supérieur. Le rouquin se retrouva une fois de plus figé de stupeur et ne réagit d'aucune manière. Finalement, au bout d'un court moment, son patron le lâcha et se leva en s'excusant de manière très peu caractéristique, avant de sortir de la chambre. Reno resta là, les yeux écarquillés, une main à mi-chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, surpris et stupéfait, mais loin d'être dégoûté. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, au juste?

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Comme j'ai dit, ça se corse un tant soit peu. Et ce n'est que le début! Je prends encore les demandes spéciales pour des scènes bonus que je posterai à la fin complètement de la fic, tout d'une shot. J'en ai déjà cinq, la cinquième étant également le début de la suite, mais je peux en ajouter. Alors n'hésitez pas pour m'en demander.**

**R&R, pplz!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente. C'est pas parce que j'ai de la difficulté à continuer, j'ai déjà fini. J'ai juste pas souvent accès à internet.**

**Merci pour vos reviews!!! Je vous adore tous!!! Z'inquiétez pas si vos pensées sont pas très... "saines"? J'ai aucune chance de devenir une religieuse moi-même. Et la plupart des "sous-entendus" dans cette histoire sont fondés. XD**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Reno sursauta alors que Cissnei abattit ses deux mains sur son bureau avec force. En fait, son nouveau bureau, emménagé dans celui même de Rufus Shinra. La rouquine lui lançait des éclairs du regard. Il était déjà presque midi, et aujourd'hui il devait sortir avec les filles pour décider de son habit. Plus que deux jours avant la cérémonie, et déjà il perdait du sommeil. Et ce n'était pas à cause d'activités nocturnes! Oh que non! En fait, il s'était endormi très tard et encore, d'un sommeil très agité dont il ne se souvenait plus du rêve. Rufus n'était pas retourné se coucher dans le lit la nuit dernière après l'avoir laissé. Le jeune Turk porta distraitement une main à ses lèvres qui se souvenaient toujours, et avec une acuité terrifiante, de la texture de celles de son patron. Supérieur qui, lui, s'occupait en ce moment même d'un tas de paperasse relative à la compagnie.

Cissnei soupira profondément et contourna son bureau, venant s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Reno? D'habitude t'es toujours plein d'énergie même aux petites heures du matin quand tu viens juste de te réveiller, » s'inquiéta-t-elle. « Mais aujourd'hui t'as l'air de tout le temps être dans la lune. »

Reno baissa sa main. « T'inquiète, j'ai juste très mal dormi, » lui assura-t-il en se levant.

La rouquine lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule avec un air mesquin. « Le lit du patron est si inconfortable, t'es pas habitué à autant de luxe, ou bien y'a une autre raison? Hm? »

Les yeux bleu-verts de Reno allèrent brièvement en direction de son patron, furtivement, comme s'ils avaient acquis une volonté propre, puis revinrent à la plus jeune Turk devant lui. « Non, j'ai juste mal dormi. C'est probablement dû au stress, ou quelque chose comme ça. Allez, tu viens? Il me semble que toi et Elena êtes sensées superviser l'achat de ce que je vais porter. »

Cissnei se mit à rire et l'entraîna par le bras, hors du bureau, alors que Reeve Tuesti entrait. Ils se saluèrent et les deux rouquins se précipitèrent dans l'ascenseur. L'autre resta planté là un moment à regarder les portes de fer closes, puis il se retourna et s'approcha de son patron, qui posa sa plume et laissa lui échapper un soupir las.

Reeve le regarda avec confusion. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Rufus? », demanda-t-il, vaguement inquiet.

Un léger rire amer s'éleva de la gorge du blond. « Ironiquement, Cissnei vient de lui poser la même question, » informa-t-il son vieil ami.

Reeve se permit de s'asseoir sur un coin libre du bureau du blondinet. « Ah. Alors raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un tel état. Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes, tout de même? »

« Un peu, oui. »

« Allons, allons. Ne me dit surtout pas que le grand Rufus Shinra, que personne n'a jamais vu saigner ni pleurer, a peur! »

Un petit sourire plutôt étrange étira un coin des lèvres du Vice Président. « Je me le demande moi-même. »

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**T.T Je sais, c'était trop court!!! Alors... Je vais vous en poster un autre vu qu'hier c'était Halloween! ^^ Je suis une gentille kitty, hein?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vi!!! Une autre scène!!! Quoique à bien y penser, j'aurais pu la mettre dans les bonus au lieu de la mettre dans le storyline... Enfin bon! Pas grave!**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Un regard horrifié semblait être gravé sur le visage de Reno alors qu'il regardait Elena et Cissnei regarder une multitude de robes blanches. Elles n'allaient tout de même pas! Profitant de leur dos tourné, il envoya un mail en toute hâte à Rufus, sans trop réfléchir, car il savait que jamais elles n'écouteraient ses objections. Alors que la blonde se tournait avec une robe entre ses mains et la visible intention de l'obliger à l'essayer (il ne pouvait pas interpréter ce regard maléfique autrement), le cellulaire de celle-ci sonna.

Elle passa la robe à sa complice et pris son téléphone. « Oui? », répondit-elle plaisamment.

« Ce que je déteste le plus, c'est avoir à me répéter, Elena, » dit la voix du Vice Président, et même Reno l'entendit, quoique c'était probablement son imagination puisque le patron ne parlait pas si fort que ça.

« Je suis désolée, boss. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Ça ne se reproduira pas, » dit-elle, avant de raccrocher.

Cissnei rit en replaçant la robe. « On dirait bien que le boss a vraiment des yeux et des oreilles partout! », dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le rouquin avec un sourire sincère. « Tu veux bien nous aider à choisir ce qu'on va porter, dis? »

Elena fit un sourire un peu crispé à sa complice. « T'es au courant que tu demandes ça à un mec, qui plus est un mec qui n'est pas libre, » protesta-t-elle.

Cissnei lui donna une petite claque dans le dos. « Mais je le sais bien! Et c'est en amie et collègue de travail que je lui demande ce petit service! »

La blonde soupira, mais n'en ajouta pas plus.

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Je sais! C'était encore plus court que l'autre! Mais avouez que c'était trop tordant! XD Oui, je suis sadique avec notre petit Reno.**

**R&R!!! J'adore les reviews! Ça me donne un boost d'inspiration!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oui! Une autre scène! Plus longue que la précédente, z'inquiétez pas! et puis c'est normal qu'il y ait des chapitres plus courts, c'est que j'ai fait certaines scènes plus courtes.**

**Bon, ici, euh... bah... j'ai un peu bloqué parce que je savais pas trop comment notre Vice Président allait réagir... ce que j'ai choisi est peut-être un peu OOC, mais bon... c'est pour le bien de l'histoire!**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

À son retour à la tour Shin-Ra, Reno était pour le moins épuisé. Il avait oublié à quel point une séance de magasinage avec des filles était crevant. Il ne s'y laisserait certainement plus prendre. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Rufus, celui-ci était nulle part en vue. Haussant les épaules, il s'évacha à son bureau et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Ses pensées vagabondèrent et retournèrent à la journée précédente. D'abord, il y avait le moment juste après qu'il ait pris sa douche. Pourquoi le patron l'avait-il tiré dehors pour s'enfermer lui-même dans cette salle de bain? Il n'y avait pas vraiment repensé depuis, mais maintenant qu'il le faisait, c'était très étrange. Il y avait une autre salle de bain, reliée à la chambre du blond. Alors pourquoi celle-là? Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Il sursauta cependant lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup. À sa grande surprise, Zack et Cloud entrèrent, puis refermèrent rapidement la porte derrière eux. Ils allèrent se cacher derrière le bureau du Vice Président en faisant signe à Reno de se taire. Ces deux-là avaient certainement fait quelque chose, encore. On frappa à la porte, et le rouquin décida d'aller ouvrir.

Sephiroth lui-même se tenait là, l'air loin d'être heureux. « Je suis désolé de venir jusqu'au bureau du Vice Président, mais il semble que deux SOLDIERs, qui ont échappé à ma vigilance et évité de partir avec les autres, soient venus se réfugier ici, » dit-il entre ses dents.

Reno se gratta la tempe. « Rufus n'est pas là en ce moment, en fait, et je suis le seul à avoir franchi ces portes depuis son départ, » mentit-il innocemment.

Le général grogna, s'excusa, et s'en fut. Soupirant, Reno referma la porte et se tourna vers le bureau de son supérieur, derrière lequel ses deux amis étaient cachés. Il s'approcha et contourna le meuble massif, puis regarda Zack et Cloud. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le blond avec les joues en feu et le brun avec un air pervers. Ils se tournèrent cependant tous deux vers Reno.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venus ici? Si le boss était là, vous seriez tous les deux dans la merde, » leur dit-il.

Zack rit en se relevant. « Je sais bien, mais tu me connais, je peux pas résister à m'attirer des ennuis. En fait, j'ai eu une idée géniale. »

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. « Ah ouais? Ça pourrait m'intéresser, continue. »

« Oui, moi aussi ça m'intéresse. Quoique le fait que vous ayez pénétré dans mon bureau ainsi ne me plait pas du tout, » dit une autre voix, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les trois amis se tournèrent comme un seul homme et regardèrent Rufus comme une bande d'enfants découverts avec la main dans la jarre à biscuit. « P-Patron! On ne vous avait même pas entendu entrer! », dit le rouquin, nerveux.

Rufus le regarda sérieusement pendant un moment. « Je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, Reno. Mais en mettant cette question de côté... », dit-il, de tournant vers les amis du rouquin. « Vous êtes SOLDIER de première classe Zack Fair et recrue Cloud Strife, pas vrai? Que vouliez-vous faire avec mon fiancé si tard dans la journée? »

Zack, qui n'a jamais froid aux yeux face aux gens de rang supérieur, se remit de son angoisse et fit un grand sourire au blond en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules de Reno. « Bah vu qu'il se marie dans deux jours, j'ai pensé que c'était notre devoir en tant que ses meilleurs potes de lui offrir un enterrement de vie de garçon! C'est pas souvent ici qu'il y en a qui se font passer la corde au cou! Il faut fêter ça! Je sais qu'habituellement on fait ce genre de choses la veille, mais bon... »

L'héritier de la Shin-Ra sembla réfléchir un moment. « D'accord, mais j'ai besoin de lui demain midi et il doit être en forme. Et je refuse qu'il dorme ailleurs que dans mes appartements, compris? », répondit-il, tel un parent donnant des instructions à des enfants.

Les deux SOLDIERs firent de grands sourires et tirèrent leur ami aux cheveux de feu hors du bureau puis dans l'ascenseur.

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Euh... ouais...**

**Rufus: ... (fait signe à Rude d'approcher) Vas les surveiller et si quoi que ce soit leur arrive ou s'ils ont besoin d'aide, tu t'en mêles.**

**Rude: (hoche légèrement la tête et se tire en douce)**

**Moi: ... pourquoi je savais qu'il allait faire ça?**

**Zack: Parce que la figurine de Cloud que t'as achetée aujourd'hui te l'a dit?**

**Moi: ^^ Ouais, c'est cool comme idée, ça!**

**Au fait, pplz, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à pourquoi Rufus s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain au chapitre 5? Vous avez encore deux scènes pour y penser. XD**

**R&R pplz!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ouais, enfin une autre scène. J'ai juste oublié de poster la dernière fois qu eje suis venue sur le net. T.T Alors pour la cause, j'vais vous poster une autre scène après celle-ci!**

**Enjoy!**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Rufus soupira, assis de manière très peu caractéristique à son bureau, alors que son grand ami Reeve Tuesti entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. L'homme regarda brièvement l'autre bureau, vide, qui se tenait sur un côté de la pièce, puis lança un regard interrogateur à son ami et futur patron.

« Deux de ses amis l'ont emmené à un supposé enterrement de vie de garçon, » répondit le blond à la question silencieuse qui planait dans l'air.

Reeve prit place dans l'un des fauteuils en face du bureau poli et presque miroitant. « Et tu l'as laissé partir comme ça? », demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

« Bien sûr que non. J'ai envoyé Rude les surveiller. On aurait vraiment dit trois gamins qui me demandaient la permission d'aller jouer au parc ou quelque chose du genre... », répondit distraitement Rufus, avec une légère grimace de dégoût en prononçant le mot "gamins". Il soupira de nouveau et se redressa dans son siège, adoptant une posture plus convenable pour un Vice Président. « Est-ce que tu t'es occupé de ce qu'on a parlé plus tôt? »

Reeve hocha promptement la tête. « T'inquiète, tout est prêt pour demain, les invitations pour le mariage ont presque toutes été envoyées et j'ai personnellement été chercher les items en question, » répondit-il avec assurance, posant deux boîtes sur le bureau: une petite et une un peu plus grosse.

Le blond les prit toutes les deux et en examina tour à tour longuement le contenu. Une expression satisfaite s'installa sur son visage peut-être un peu blême. « C'est parfait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de faire ça pour moi. J'aurais voulu aller les choisir moi-même, mais j'avais tellement de choses à m'occuper pour demain, le retour de mon paternel et le mariage, ainsi que la lune de miel... », s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

« C'est pas grave, c'est quand même avec ton argent que je les ai achetées. Mais pour demain, j'espère que tu as pensé à quelque chose d'autre à te mettre. Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait, malgré tout le reste. Remarque, tout autre accoutrement surprendrait n'importe qui. »

« Ferme-la, j'ai déjà pensé à ça. La seule chose que je n'ai pas entièrement prévue, c'est sa réaction. »

« Et c'est ça qui t'inquiète autant, » remarqua Reeve avec un petit rire léger. « C'est vraiment un honneur d'être témoin de la solicitude du grand Rufus Shinra pour les sentiments d'un autre être humain, même si le Vice Président est souvent considéré comme n'étant pas de la race humaine. »

Ledit Vice Président fusilla son ami du regard. « Mon shotgun n'est jamais loin et la gâchette me démange affreusement, Reeve. Je suis certain qu'une deuxième bouche pourrait t'aider dans tes remarques à la con. »

Le responsable des ressources humaines éclata de rire et se leva. « Peut-être, mais j'aime mon visage comme il est, merci bien. Allez, vas donc te reposer un peu. Deux grosses journées t'attendent, après tout, monsieur le futur marié. »

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**J'adore le dernier commentaire de Rufus à Reeve dans cette scène. Mwahaha. Ah ouais, et juste pour info, comme ça... De Promesses et D'Embûches fait en tout et pour tout 33 pages en écriture 12 Times New Roman, et la suite fait déjà 28 pages. T.T Fait chier que j'aie pas internet...**

**Zack: Et en plus tu planifies déjà la suite de la suite.**

**Moi: Pas le choix! Quand l'imagination dit qu'elle a des idées, j'ai le devoir d'écrire, sinon je risque de me retrouver encore en panne d'inspiration! Crampe de l'écrivain et syndrôme de la page blanche inclus!**

**Zack: Par contre, ça va être vraiment trop drôle, avec tes autres couples.**

**Moi: Shut!!! Je veux que ça soit une surprise et que les lecteurs aient la même réaction que Reno quand j'lui ai dit!!!**

**Zack: Pour une surprise, ça, ils vont avoir une surprise!**

**Moi: Ta gueule, le petit chiot, tu veux?**

**Zack: ...**

**Moi: Bon, ben R&R, pplz!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Une autre scène!!! XD Non, j'ai pas hâte que vous lisiez la suite... De toute façon, vous allez me traiter de méchante cruelle ou un truc du genre.**

**Reno: Ça, c'est bien vrai!**

**Moi: Tu veux que je change la fin, peut-être?**

**Reno: Non, ça va. Avec tout ce qui aurait pu arriver...**

**Moi: Alors arrête de te plaindre ou il t'arrivera pire que ça la prochaine fois.**

**Reno: O.O' ...**

**Moi: Bonne lecture!!!**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Reno reprit connaissance le lendemain avec une migraine fulgurante. Avec un petit grognement plaintif, il réussit à s'asseoir et à regarder ses alentours. Il était dans le lit de Rufus, sans aucun doute. La veille, Zack, Cloud et lui avaient probablement fait tous les clubs de danseuses et de danseurs des bas quartiers comme du plateau de Midgar. Ils s'étaient soûlés avec tous les types d'alcool disponibles et s'étaient en même temps faits quelques conquêtes – même le timide Cloud y était passé dans une orgie mémorable. Ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, où le pauvre blondinet semblait rouge tomate en permanence et ne tenait plus sur ses pieds. Tel un sauveur sorti de nulle part – et il était vraiment sorti de nulle part – Rude était venu à leur rescousse et les avait ramenés par le chemin le plus court jusqu'à la tour Shin-Ra, où ils avaient dû se séparer parce que les SOLDIERs n'étaient sûrement pas admis dans l'appartement du futur Président. D'ailleurs, le rouquin se doutait bien que ses deux amis avaient dormi dans la même chambre, dans le même lit, et certainement pas immédiatement après être rentrés. C'était juste un truc qu'ils pensaient avoir réussi à garder secret mais que tout le monde savait. Quant à Reno, il avait réussi à se rendre jusqu'au sofa avant de s'écrouler et de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Mais maintenant venait la question importante de comment il s'était retrouvé entre les draps du lit de son supérieur. Eh bien, un autre mystère à résoudre.

Aussitôt que son crâne cessait de le menacer d'imploser.

Il réussit à s'asseoir, malgré le monde qui se mit soudain à tourner devant ses yeux, et remarqua deux comprimés et un verre d'eau sur une petite table juste à côté du lit. Qui l'avait posée là? Il n'en savait rien, mais il avala tout de même les pilules avec une grande lampée d'eau. Quelques courts instants plus tard, à sa grande surprise, son mal de tête était complètement disparu. Il se leva donc et se dirigea en titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain reliée à la chambre. Il prit une longue douche chaude, qui le réveilla doucement et lui remit les idées en place, puis revint dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de la taille. Étrangement, le verre d'eau à moitié vide qu'il avait laissé sur la petite table n'était plus là et à sa place se tenait un bout de papier avec quelques mots inscrits dessus avec une écriture propre et élégante qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Rufus:

« Habille-toi en civil, mais tente de tout de même de ne pas me faire honte. »

Surpris, il relu le mot deux ou trois fois avant de finalement hausser les épaules et de s'habiller. Il enfila un chandail à manches longues en soie bourgogne, un pantalon noir et des baskets de skate blanches avec des lacets noirs. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et s'arrêta net en voyant son patron qui l'attendait dans le salon. Celui-ci portait un col roulé noir sans manches sous une chemise blanche en soie, dont seul le quatrième bouton était attaché, ainsi que des jeans blancs n'ayant presque pas l'air de jeans et des baskets noires. On était loin des quarante mille épaisseurs habituelles ainsi que du look typique de businessman du blond, mais malgré le fait que le changement avait pour le moins estomaqué le jeune Turk, il n'était toutefois pas désapprouvé. Au contraire, le rouquin émit un son appréciatif en reluquant l'héritier Shinra.

Un sourire affecté effleura les lèvres du Vice Président. « Je vois que ce que je porte te plait, » commenta-t-il avec amusement.

« Au moins c'est certain que je ne m'en plains pas, » acquiesça son subordonné.

« Allez, viens, il est presque l'heure d'aller dîner et après j'ai déjà prévu quelques activités qui devraient te plaire. »

Sans même chercher à résister, Reno suivit Rufus hors de l'appartement.

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Au fait, il vous reste pas grand' temps pour deviner pourquoi Rufus s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain! C'est à la prochaine scène qu'il dévoile tout! Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous demander... que pensez-vous qu'il y avait dans ces boîtes que Reeve a données au Vice Président? XD Ça aussi c'est révélé à la prochaine scène!**

**Zack: Moi je sais! Moi je sais!**

**Moi: Oo' Ah ouais?**

**Zack: Un collier à chien et une puce qu'il va lui mettre sous la peau pour toujours savoir où Reno il est!**

**Moi: XD C'est pas ça!**

**Zack: Mais c'est marrant quand même à imaginer!**

**Reno: Pas du tout!!! C'est une calomnie! Déjà qu'il faut que je me résoude à l'idée que je ne me ferai plus jamais de nanas dans les histoires de cette auteure, il faut en plus que j'endure le fait d'être avec mon patron sadique ou avec l'autre chauve muet. Ou encore avec le chiot.**

**Moi: (sourire maléfique) Mais t'es loin de regretter ce qui s'est passé à ta deuxième injection de mako, hein?**

**Reno: Pas du tout!**

**Moi: XD R&R, pplz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**J'ai enfin pu venir en ligne! Et maintenant, LA scène tant attendue! La plus longue, la plus émotive et aussi possiblement la plus OOC...**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Le rire cristallin du jeune Turk s'éleva dans le soir naissant alors qu'ils sortaient d'un de ces « cinémas » dont plusieurs parlaient. Pour la troisième escale de leur sortie, Rufus se disait que tout se passait encore mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, du moins jusqu'à présent. Leur premier arrêt avait été, malgré l'aberration première du blond lorsqu'il avait planifié cette sortie, dans un fast food. Ça n'avait pas été mauvais, et encore moins pour l'humeur du rouquin, mais disons simplement que l'héritier Shinra n'allait pas recommencer de si tôt. Ensuite était venue une activité qui lui avait été proposée par Rude, qui était débarqué pendant qu'il parlait de ses projets avec Reeve: une guerre de airsoft. Très distrayant, malgré le fait que tous ceux qui s'étaient mis sur le chemin de l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux s'était promptement vu criblé de petites balles de plastique. Puis Rufus était sorti vainqueur en tirant son subordonné dans le dos. Ils avaient ensuite été voir une comédie populaire au cinéma. Et maintenant ils se tenaient sur la rue juste devant l'immeuble qu'ils venaient de quitter. Leur prochain arrêt marquerait plus que probablement la fin de leur joyeuse sortie, et c'en était le point culminant qui faisait faire des vrilles d'anxiété aux tripes du blond. Comme l'avait si bien dit Reeve la veille, il n'était qu'un être humain comme les autres. Malgré sa fortune, son passé, son futur, sa position présente, son entourage... il restait un homme. Une voiture s'arrêta et Tseng en descendit pour leur ouvrir la porte. Malgré sa surprise, Reno grimpa à l'intérieur sans dire un mot, suivi par son patron. Comme pour se rassurer, le blond tâta l'une des poches arrières de son pantalon. Satisfait que ce qui devait s'y trouver était toujours là, il relaxa un peu dans son siège.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on s'en va faire comme ça, dans la voiture de Tseng? », demanda Reno, d'excellente humeur et surexcité.

Rufus le regarda en haussant un sourcil. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est bien la voiture de Tseng? », lui demanda-t-il doucement, d'un ton léger qui ne trahissait rien de ses inquiétudes.

Reno fit la même tête, Rufus ne put s'empêcher de rigoler mentalement à cette pensée, que ferait Sherlock Holmes au moment d'exposer les détails d'une enquête résolue. « C'est facile! Elena n'est pas du genre à posséder une voiture, plutôt demander à quelqu'un d'autre de la conduire où elle doit aller. Cissnei ne sait pas conduire une voiture, alors je doute qu'elle en aie une. Je sais d'expérience que Rude a un jeep. Les voitures de la Shin-Ra sont soit des limousines, soit des véhicules difformes, sals et très utilisés. Il ne reste plus que Tseng, et je le vois très bien avoir une voiture comme celle-ci et avoir une de ces têtes d'épouvantail dès qu'il voit un grain de terre dessus. »

Si Tseng avait été affecté par cette déclaration, il n'en fit pas mine.

Rufus, lui, pouffa un instant de rire. « Excellentes remarques, Reno. » Le rouquin le fixa un long moment d'un regard absent, et le blond, remis de son léger moment de délire (qui l'avait, étrangement, libéré un peu de son stress), haussa un sourcil, un peu consterné par le regard fixe de son subordonné. « Qu'y a-t-il? »

Reno ne bougea pas, mais un léger sourire effleura le coin de ses lèvres. « Rien, rien, c'est juste que... Je ne pensais pas que le Vice Président avait la faculté de rire... Pas que ça me déplaise! Au contraire, je trouve que votre rire a un très beau son. J'aimerais l'entendre plus souvent, mais j'imagine que dans notre environnement de travail, c'est pas vraiment possible pour "celui que personne n'a jamais vu saigner ni pleurer", hein? »

Une expression de surprise s'afficha clairement sur le visage de l'héritier Shinra qui, décidément, avait laissé son masque apathique dans son bureau ce jour-là. Elle fut cependant rapidement remplacée par un sourire tendre et sincère. « On a toute la vie devant nous, Reno. Ce n'est certainement pas la dernière fois que nous serons en privé, comme ça. »

La voiture s'arrêta avant qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et Tseng leur ouvrit la porte, les laissant sortir. Reno écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant exotique et très dispendieux. Il suivit son patron à l'intérieur, et on les mena à une table tenue à l'écart par des rideaux. Ils prirent place et on leur donna les menus.

Reno n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Tout l'après-midi avait été plus qu'agréable, quoique surprenant, et voici que maintenant son patron l'emmenait dans l'un des restaurants les plus chers de la ville, où il s'adonnait justement qu'ils avaient une table réservée à l'écart des autres. Et le Vice Président, assis juste devant lui, portait autre chose que son éternel habit blanc. Et plus que tout, un jeans et des baskets. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Et apparemment, les surprises ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

« Tu peux commander ce que tu veux, Reno. Je t'ai invité et donc, je paie, » dit-il doucement, sans lever les yeux de son menu.

« Vous aviez absolument tout prévu à l'avance, n'est-ce pas? », demanda-t-il en un murmur.

« Seulement les activités, mais c'est Reeve qui a fait les réservations, et je ne savais vraiment pas comment tu allais réagir. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais... » commença-t-il, levant les yeux et souriant doucement à son fiancé, « ...moi je suis satisfait de notre premier rendez-vous jusqu'à présent. »

Reno cligna des yeux avec un air stupéfait. « Rendez-vous...? »

Rufus ricana un peu en posant le menu. « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je voulais me marier sans avoir eu au moins la chance d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi? Nous allons vivre le reste de nos vies ensemble, Reno, et je veux que nos bons souvenirs commencent aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je ne te cacherai absolument rien ce soir et je te dirai tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? »

« Il y a deux jours, mon père le Président m'a téléphoné. Il m'a dit que j'étais plus qu'en âge de me marier et que si je ne me trouvait personne d'ici à son retour, il me forcerait à épouser la première fille riche qui se présentait. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis la première nuit? »

L'évènement revint à l'esprit du rouquin, qui n'y pensait plus du tout, et sa main monta d'elle même pour tracer le contour de ses lèvres, qui le démangeaient un peu au souvenir de celles de son patron, et il hocha distraitement la tête, se demanda où il voulait en venir.

Rufus tourna la tête et se frotta la nuque. Un geste tout à fait à l'envers du comportement habituel du Vice Président. « C'était bel et bien une déclaration, Reno. Tu m'as toujours fasciné et attiré et j'ai tout fait pour essayer de ne pas le laisser voir. Mais lorsque j'ai reçu le coup de fil de mon père, je n'ai pas été en mesure de penser plus loin. Je me fiche que tu sois mon subordonné. Je me fiche que mon père ne sera pas d'accord. Je me fiche de savoir que tu viens d'une classe sociale bien inférieure à la mienne et que tu ne sois ni riche, ni influent. Je me suis immédiatement dit: "Si je doit me marier, je veux que ce soit avec lui et avec personne d'autres." Je sais que mon comportement présent ne reflète pas mon attitude en tant qu'héritier de la Shin-Ra et que j'ai même peut-être l'air un peu stupide, à te faire ce discours romantique qui est totalement le contraire de ce que je suis habituellement, mais... c'est toi que j'aime, Reno. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

Les yeux de Reno rivalisaient avec des assiettes en grosseur alors qu'il restait figé de stupeur sur sa chaise. Il regarda son supérieur sortir quelque chose de l'une de ses poches arrières (ça sentait le cliché à plein nez, mais son cœur ne voulait rien entendre et battait frénétiquement), s'approcher de lui, mettre un genou en terre et lui présenter la petite boîte ouverte qu'il traînait (apparemment) depuis le début. À l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique bague qui brillait de mille feux sous l'éclairage, quoique tamisé, du restaurant.

« Oublie demain. Oublie les deux derniers jours. Oublie nos positions, le travail, toute la putain de Shin-Ra, même. Ne voit que moi, Rufus Shinra, l'être humain, qui m'agenouille devant toi avec les intentions les plus sincères. Je suis terrifié en ce moment, Reno. Je ne suis qu'un homme à qui on a imposé un grand titre, et je suis terrifié pour la première fois de ma vie en cet instant même, alors qu'aucun danger ne nous guette et que nous ne sommes qu'à quelques rues de la Shin-Ra. Je suis terrifié parce que je t'aime et que je redoute ta réponse. Mais oublie demain et les jours qui viennent de passer et répond-moi avec ton cœur. Veux-tu m'épouser? »

Reno resta figé, incapable de la moindre réaction. Car après tout, son patron s'agenouillait devant lui après une confession d'amour et le demandait officiellement en mariage. Le hamster qui courait dans sa tête n'arrivait tout simplement pas à garder le rythme nécessaire à ce qu'il comprenne tout, tout de suite.

Le blond pencha un peu la tête, regardant le sol. « Si tu refuses, je peux tout annuler ce qui a été prévu demain... »

Reno décida de lui couper la parole. « Alors quand vous m'avez tiré hors de la salle de bain cette fois-là...? »

« Je suis un paresseux et je n'avait pas envie de me rendre jusqu'à l'autre salle de bain pour m'occuper de l'érection que ta vue m'a donnée, » répondit le Vice Président, sans une once d'embarras.

« Et si je refuse, vous allez céder à votre père et accepter de vous marier avec la première poule de luxe venue? »

« Et je ne t'imposerai plus jamais la moindre restriction. »

Un court silence s'installa, puis Reno éclata de rire. Confus, le blond releva ses yeux bleu glacier vers son subordonné, qui attrapa la petite boîte dans un grand mouvement exagéré. « Idiot de Rufus! Si t'as l'intention de renoncer à moi aussi facilement, fallait pas me dire tout ça! Comment est-ce que je peux refuser une demande en mariage du futur dirigeant du monde, lorsque celui-ci, que toutes les rumeurs clament que personne ne l'a jamais vu saigner ni pleurer, avoue avoir la trouille d'être rejeté par un subordonné ringard comme moi!? Hein? C'est tout bonnement impensa- »

Il fut interrompu par une main qui s'ancra derrière son cou, l'attira vers le bas et deux lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Sans hésiter, il ferma les yeux et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de son supérieur, répondant passionnément au baiser. Ils brisèrent le contact de leurs lèvres en sursautant lorsque des applaudissements fusèrent autour d'eux (quand le rideau avait-il été tiré pour les révéler au reste de la salle?). Les serveurs, serveuses ainsi que les autres clients les acclamèrent chaleureusement, et on vint même leur porter une bouteille de champagne (cadeau de la maison) et deux coupes de cristal. Un sourire affecté étira les lèvres du Vice Président de la Shin-Ra, qui retourna prendre place en face de son fiancé en leur versant chacun du champagne dans leur coupe. Il leva ensuite la sienne, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de son subordonné.

« À nous deux? », proposa-t-il.

« À nous deux! », acquiesça Reno, levant également sa coupe. « Et puisse le Président mourir de la plus humiliante et abjecte des façons malgré le service qu'il nous a rendu en te forçant à te marier! »

« Kanpai! », dirent-ils en cœur, souriants, avant de prendre une gorgée de champagne.

**EmB****ûChEsEmB****ûChEsEmB****ûChEs**

**Et voila! Alors, c'était comment? Je sais, très OOC, mais bon... fallait bien que je fasse une scène du genre. Mais croyez-moi, j'ai pire en réserve pour la suite. Mwahahaha!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je vous donne une autre scène, puisque, encore une fois, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai me reconnecter. Alors la dernière scène vous a plu, hein? ^^ Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Alors pour cette scène, du fluff et des rires! XD**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Reno était plus que confortable, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait présentement. Il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui importait était l'environnement chaud et moelleux qui l'emprisonnait doucement, ainsi que le « badump... badump... » qui résonnait faiblement à ses oreilles. Son oreiller était chaud, ferme et soyeux à souhait, juste comme il les aimait. Serrant son oreiller un peu plus contre lui, il frotta doucement son nez dedans et inhala l'odeur alléchante, quoique étrangement familière, qui s'en dégageait. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment il s'était retrouvé là, mais il était le dernier à s'en plaindre! Un ricanement un peu rauque parvint jusqu'à sa conscience, le tirant malgré lui un peu plus dans le monde de l'éveil. Son oreiller tressautait légèrement au rythme du ricanement, et ce détail fit froncer les sourcils au rouquin. Depuis quand les oreillers bougeaient-ils? Et puis depuis quand émettaient-ils du bruit et de la chaleur?

Maussade d'avoir été dérangé et réveillé, il ouvrit les yeux en se redressant un peu, lançant des éclairs du regard à son « oreiller ». Un bras lui enserra la taille, tandis qu'un autre l'attira doucement vers le bas et une délicieuse douceur s'attaqua à ses lèvres. Deux points bleu clair étaient fixés sur lui. Son esprit embrumé ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, mais il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Son « oreiller » inversa leurs positions en le plaquant doucement à la surface moelleuse qui s'étendait sous eux. Roh et puis merde si son oreiller était devenu vivant tout d'un coup à cause d'une autre expérience tordue de Hojo ou pour une autre raison. Il était trop bien et trop endormi pour s'en soucier. Mais le truc dur qui lui frôla la cuisse le réveilla plus qu'il n'aurait aimé, et lorsque son oreiller brisa le contact avec ses lèvres pour passer quelque chose de chaud et mouillé, et terriblement bon, dans son cou, il en profita pour rouvrir les yeux et regarder son « oreiller ». Cheveux blonds, peau claire et parfaite, corps musclé...

L'« oreiller » se redressa un peu pour le regarder aussi de ses yeux bleu clair et lui fit un demi-sourire amusé. « Coucou, Reno. Je crois que je peux déduire que tu as passé une bonne nuit en m'utilisant comme oreiller? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop familière.

Reno fronça les sourcils alors qu'un nom lui vint à l'esprit. « Rufus...? », demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix enrouée et hésitante.

Le blond ricana doucement et se retourna, se levant du lit. « Allez, lève-toi. Nous avons une longue journée devant nous et la toute première chose à faire est d'aller voir mon paternel. Il est arrivé pendant la nuit. Si tu veux te doucher, tu peux utiliser cette salle de bain. Je m'en vais utiliser celle reliée au salon. »

Reno regagna ses esprits et ses souvenirs, ainsi que la capacité de comprendre ce qu'il voyait, alors que le Vice Président allait sortir de la chambre. Il se sentit rougir en voyant son patron. « Pervers! T'as dormi avec moi sans aucun vêtement! », cria-t-il, la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Le blond éclata de rire. « Il va falloir t'y faire, Reno, parce que je dors habituellement ainsi! », lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de s'engager dans le couloir. « Et je n'ai aucune intention de changer mes habitudes pour t'empêcher de piquer un fard! »

Le rouquin resta figé là à terminer de se réveiller pendant un moment de plus, son cerveau prenant le temps de bien enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. L'expression de prude indignation sur son visage laissa place à un sourire mutin. « Belles fesses, par contre... »

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**XD Profitez-en du calme présent, chers lecteurs, parce que les ennuis guettent notre petit couple vedette. Quant à ma prochaine connection... je vais essayer de revenir le mois prochain. Ou alors la semaine prochaine, je sais pas encore.**

**Zack: Ouais, tu te connectes une fois par mois parce que tu veux absolument télécharger les chapitres de Kuroshitsuji dès qu'ils sont uploadés sur manga traders.**

**Moi: . Ta gueule! Je fais ce que je veux! Et puis j'suis certaine que j'suis pas la seule à faire ça!**

**Zack: Ouais, bon, en attendant t'es encore bloquée dans la suite.**

**Moi: Ça on s'en fout puisque où je suis rendue c'est encore loin d'ici. Et puis c'est de la faute de Cloud si je suis bloquée! Et aussi partiellement ta faute, Zack!**

**Cloud: (tout rouge, file à l'anglaise)**

**Zack: (rougit aussi) Ouais, bon...**

**Moi: La prochaine scène sera plus longue et on verra un mastodonte... euh, je veux dire... un gros porc- euh... enfin... vous verrez bien de qui je veux parler. ^^' Pour ce qui est du compte à rebours jusqu'au changement de rating... je change dans environ quatre scènes pour M. R&R, pplz! J'adore vos reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eh ouais! Un update en plein jour de l'an! Bonne année, pplz! XD Et juste parce que c'est jour de fête, que j'vous fait tout le temps patienter et que j'suis beaucoup trop avancée dans l'écriture pour que vous m'aidiez à me sortir de ma panne d'inspiration, devinez quoi! J'vous poste deux scènes! Et en plus celle-ci est longue! J'si tu pas zentille, moi?**

**Zack: Ça dépend de quel point de vue tu le prends...**

**Moi: Ta gueule! Je sais que plus je poste vite, plus vite je vais poster les ennuis, mais faut bien qu'il y ait de la merde pour les perso si on veut une bonne histoire! Et puis c'est pas autant de la merde que la fin de Crisis Core (que je vais sans doute réécrire à ma sauce éventuellement). POURQUOI EST-CE QUE Y'A FALLU QUE *spoiler* ! ? ! ? ! ?**

**Zack: (hausse les épaules) Faut que tu demandes à Square Enix. Ou alors Square Soft, vu que c'est eux qui ont commencé FFVII... Mais au moins t'as eu un gros plan de Cloud avec une tronche qui cri uke, hein?**

**Moi: (bave en se souvenant) Trop. Anyway, bonne lecture, le monde! XD**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux alors qu'il était assis à son bureau bien tranquillement. Ils attendaient que le Président arrive, et pour s'occuper l'esprit, Rufus jetait un dernier coup d'œil aux documents qu'il avait demandé à Rude et Tseng, essayant d'y voir une quelconque faute ou erreur qui ferait que son paternel puisse refuser le mariage. À en juger par son expression sérieuse et son obsession à trouver la moindre petite faute, il ne devait pas y en avoir. Reno et lui l'avaient signé un peu plus tôt devant les quatre autres Turks (et une caméra de sécurité bien placée, installée là un peu plus tôt par Rude, intraficable, incassable et reliée à un studio d'enregistrement dans les étages accessibles seulement par le Président et ses hommes). Mieux fallait exagérer sur les moyens pris pour s'assurer que le gros porc ne pourrait rien dire contre leur mariage que de frapper un mur au tout dernier moment.

Les deux filles étaient parties immédiatement après qu'ils aient apposé leur signature pour faire quelques arrangements de dernière minute pour la cérémonie. Reeve était passé un peu plus tôt leur souhaiter bonne chance, en adressant un clin d'œil au rouquin qui le laissa perplexe. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait ensuite, ou même de ce que Rufus avait planifié exactement. Et il savait encore moins qui avait été invité. Malgré le fait qu'il avait tout accepter, Reno ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Dans son cas, l'expression « se faire passer la corde au cou » était peut-être un peu trop vraie à son goût. Mais malgré tout, alors que ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son fiancé, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer leur soirée de la veille et le petit discours du blond. Le rouquin devait bien avouer qu'à ce moment où il avait semblé rien de moins que _vulnérable_, Rufus avait réussi à l'atteindre. Il avait utilisé la tactique exacte pour...

Non, il n'osait pas utiliser le terme « tomber » aussi tôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait encore rien pour son supérieur. Parce que sous ce masque de Vice Président, d'homme invincible, intouchable et immuable, il y avait un homme, qui ne s'était révélé qu'à lui pour lui avouer ses sentiments et lui faire officiellement la « grande demande ». Err... ouais... il était obligé d'avouer que ça l'avait touché énormément. Peut-être serait-il moins nerveux s'il n'avait pas accepté aussi complètement d'épouser Rufus? Comme sentant la détresse de son fiancé, le blond tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Ah, ouais, le rouquin avait complètement oublié ce détail. Si lui commençait à peine à développer des sentiments pour son supérieur (ou à les découvrir, peu importait), l'héritier Shinra, lui, était amoureux de lui depuis le début. Le mur serait beaucoup plus douloureux pour lui s'ils le frappaient vraiment. Mais ce sourire le calma un tout petit peu, quand même, et il réussit à rester calme lorsque, enfin, les portes du bureau du Vice Président s'ouvrirent sur cette abomination qu'il devrait bientôt appeler son beau-père. Au moins l'affreux ne s'était pas remarié après la mort de la mère de Rufus. Ç'aurait été un peu trop pour ses pauvres nerfs.

Le Président s'avança vers son fils (à la manière des Shoopufs, se dit mentalement Reno en se souvenant un livre qu'il avait lu des années auparavant intitulé Final Fantasy X). « Alors? J'imagine que tu as pris ta décision, Rufus? », demanda-t-il.

Un sourire affecté étira les lèvres du beau blond qui, Reno n'était pas certain de comment il avait réussi à le deviner, luttait pour garder son apparence calme. « Bien entendu, _père_. D'ailleurs, je me suis même permis de préparer tous les documents nécessaires et d'arranger une cérémonie cet après-midi même, » répondit-il, d'une voix qui sembla au rouquin un peu tendue, mais il se trompait sûrement.

« Bien, bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me présenter l'heureuse élue? », grogna le Président avec impatience.

Rufus fit signe à Reno de venir près de lui. Il hésita un moment, mais lorsque les yeux bleu glacier de son patron se tournèrent vers lui avec une supplication muette (mais ce devait être, ça aussi, une illusion d'optique), il se leva et obéit, allant se planter à côté du blond, qui lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Les yeux du petit bonhomme (Reno avait vraiment peine à croire qu'il était vraiment le géniteur du Vice Président; sa mère devait être vraiment incroyable si elle a pu transformer les gênes de cette abomination d'une telle manière) se plissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on n'en vit presque plus la couleur, et ses lèvres se pincèrent. En effet, il était très désapprobateur. Il arracha des mains de Rufus les papiers qui lui étaient tendus et les parcourut scrupuleusement des yeux. Son agacement semblait augmenter à chaque ligne, et un sourire triomphant tira un coin de la bouche du Vice.

Le président tourna un regard perplexe sur son fils et son fiancé. « Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne te maries pas avec ton subordonné juste pour éviter de vraiment te marier, et que tu divorceras dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, hein? Je ne crois pas une seconde à cette relation entre vous et je conteste ces documents- »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer son monologue, qui s'annonçait long et ennuyant, Rufus soupira, se tourna vers le rouquin, lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa. Reno resta d'abord figé un moment de surprise, puis il se força à oublier leur auditoire, ferma les yeux et répondit. Même s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait certain de ses pleins sentiments pour le blond, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas dans son habitude de refuser le baiser de quelqu'un qui embrasse comme un dieu. Et encore moins quand cette même personne était sexy, et complètement à lui. Alors, jetant ses inhibitions par la fenêtre mentale la plus proche, il agrippa le devant de ces maudits habits blancs que son fiancé portait toujours et lui mordilla férocement la lèvre inférieur, demandant, _exigeant_ plus de contact. Agréablement surpris, Rufus glissa une main sur les fesses de son subordonné et l'autre dans son dos et le serra contre lui, ouvrant la bouche en réponse à la provocation. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et s'affrontèrent en un duel des plus sournois, mais tout le contraire de cruel. Avec un petit gémissement, Reno rendit les armes et ils se séparèrent, haletants, leurs cœurs battant la chamade. Se souvenant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ils se lâchèrent précipitamment, redressant leurs habits. Reno détourna le regard alors qu'il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Et dire qu'il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas faire de show à ce vieux pervers...

Rufus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Veuillez pardonner ce petit dérapage, père, mais vous voilà fixé sur ce qu'il en est, » dit-il pour tenter de se rattraper.

Le regard du Président devint insondable alors qu'il se posa sur le jeune Turk. « Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, _mon fils_, j'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec ton _fiancé_. »

Les yeux de l'héritier Shinra durcirent et il passa de nouveau son bras autour de la taille du rouquin. « Je suis dans le devoir de rejeter cette requête, _père_. Si vous lisez attentivement ce contrat de mariage que mon subordonné et moi avons signé, la seule personne avec qui il est permis de rester seul est moi. Il lui est interdit d'être dans une autre pièce que moi sans être accompagné par au moins un autre Turk. »

Reno retint l'envie de soupirer de soulagement et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son supérieur pour le remercier. Il se souvenait très bien de ce passage, pour avoir lui-même lu ledit contrat au cas où il y trouvait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. La seule chose que Rufus avait oublié de mentionner, outre les rumeurs qu'il savait fondées sur les habitudes sexuelles douteuses de son paternel, était qu'il pouvait rester seul avec ses deux amis de SOLDIER. Mais d'ici à ce que le Président prenne compte de ce passage, le rouquin savait que son fiancé s'arrangerait pour accommoder Zack et Cloud pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se faire menacer par le Président. Il ignorait exactement comment Rufus s'y prendrait, mais il savait qu'il le ferait. Le Vice Président était possessif et ne prêterait sa possession la plus précieuse à personne, pour aucun prétexte. Même si la pensée d'être, d'une certaine façon, traité comme un objet lui déplaisait un tant soit peu, Reno ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas tant qu'il saurait que son futur beau-père nourrissait des pensées pas nettes. Inconsciemment, il se pressa un peu plus près de son blond, qui lui serra un peu plus la taille pour lui assurer que tout était sous contrôle.

Le téléphone sur le bureau de Rufus se mit à sonner, surprenant tout le monde (sauf Rude et Tseng, étrangement). Le Vice Président répondit, sans lâcher le rouquin, puis raccrocha en se retournant vers son paternel. « Les préparations sont terminées, nous pouvons y aller, » les informa-t-il, commençant à mener son fiancé vers la porte.

Le Président haussa les sourcils en surprise. « Tu as prévu célébrer ton mariage ailleurs que dans le bâtiment de notre compagnie, Rufus? Puis-je savoir où cet endroit se trouve? », demanda-t-il.

Rufus fit un sourire mutin à son père. « Allons, _père_. Mon fiancé est présent et j'ai demandé à mes deux organisatrices ainsi que quelques invités spéciaux de garder ce détail un secret. Je ne peux pas vous le révéler devant lui, sinon quelle surprise serait-ce là? Reno et moi allons nous changer là-bas, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Tseng vous conduira, pour éviter de révéler l'emplacement spécial tout de suite. »

Rude les suivit hors de la pièce alors que le Président resta bouche bée derrière eux. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et lorsque les portes se fermèrent, le rouquin poussa un soupire qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait. Il se tourna vers le blond et posa son front sur son épaule, essayant de se calmer un peu.

« Je dois dire que comme premier affrontement avec le Président, Reno, c'était très bien. Quoique tu as peut-être un peu trop exagéré avec le baiser, » commenta Rude, leur tournant le dos.

Reno haussa les sourcils en surprise et tourna la tête vers son ex-partenaire (puisque maintenant il travaillait solo avec le Vice). « Et je te trouve bien bavard, toi, tout d'un coup. T'as jamais dit autant de mots tout d'un coup, avant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je vous offre simplement mes meilleurs voeux à tous les deux, » dit Rude, et ils pouvaient entendre un sourire dans ces quelques mots.

Reno sourit, heureux de l'entendre dire ça, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son patron pour se vider l'esprit et ne pas paniquer au dernier moment et foutre le bordel.

Rufus passa doucement ses bras autour de lui. « Nous en sommes heureux tous les deux, Rude, » dit le Vice Président, surprenant un peu Reno, qui cependant était trop bien pour réagir.

Mais après tout, Rufus Shinra n'était qu'un homme comme les autres sous ce masque de toute puissance qu'il tournait vers le monde entier sauf son futur époux.

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Ouais, le coup de Rufus tout puissant, c'est l'influence de Shykeiro (aka Rufus) qui a fait ça. Mais j'ai un truc que je sais, que Reno ne sait pas et que Rufus ne veut absolument pas que Reno sache. Et si je dit ma deuxième trouvaille à Rufus, ça va faire deux trucs à pas dire à Reno. XD**

**Reno: Je veux savoir! Je veux savoir!**

**Moi: Nan, j'ai pas le droit de te le dire, Reno, sinon Rufus va me faire subir les pires souffrances possibles jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et il parait que c'est pire que trois mois sans yaoi. Quoique je sais pas ce qui pourrait être pire, mais bon...**

**Zack: Ma mort?**

**Moi: Nan, ça je l'ai vu deux fois et j'ai braillé comme une madeleine les deux fois. C'était horrible, mais supportable. Sans yaoi, ça serait pas trop long qu'on me retrouverait pellotonnée dans un coin à me bercer en suçant mon pouce... ou un truc du genre...**

**Zack: T'es trop accro.**

**Moi: ^^ Je sais. Anyway, R&R, pplz! Vous savez que j'adore vos reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Deuxième scène pour le jour de l'an! XD Beaucoup plus courte, mais je suis certaine que vous allez apprécier. Aussi, profitez-en bien parce que c'est la dernière scène de calme.**

**Reno: Sadique!**

**Moi: Si j'étais vraiment sadique, la fin ne serait pas joyeuse et t'aurais ni mariage, ni lune de miel. Alors tu la boucles, tu veux.**

**Zack: Dis-toi qu'au moins tu t'en tires pas si mal, après tout.**

**Reno: *sniff* Mouais...**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Reno sursauta alors que la porte de la pièce où il se changeait s'ouvrit d'un coup et deux énergumènes un peu trop familiers à son goût, mais loin de ne pas être les bienvenus, entrèrent en trombe. Zack tirait joyeusement Cloud (et Reno ricana intérieurement en remarquant que même après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux, ils ne se lâchèrent pas la main) et ils étaient un peu hors d'haleine.

« Yahou! On est pas en retard du tout! », s'exclama-t-il de façon triomphale. « Désolé de débarquer comme ça de nulle part, mon vieux! »

Reno éclata de rire alors que son ami lui administra une grande claque dans le dos. Ils se firent l'accolade. « C'est pas croyable! Vous avez été invités? »demanda-t-il, agréablement surpris.

« Oui, » acquiesça timidement le blond à côté de Zack. « Un certain Reeve est venu nous voir personnellement, apparemment à la demande du Vice Président, pour nous demander de venir te tenir compagnie. »

Zack hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Tu dois te douter que j'ai pas hésité une seconde, hein! Je raterais le mariage de mon meilleur pote pour rien au monde! Ah, non, en fait presque rien, parce que y'a certains trucs qui passeraient avant... »

Cloud piqua un fard et lui donna des coups sur la tête en le rouspétant un peu. Zack se contenta d'éclater de rire en tentant à moitié de se protéger. La bonne humeur de ses amis calma la nervosité de Reno et un petit sourire lui étira les lèvres. Pour une deuxième surprise, elle était plus que bonne! Quant à la première, il avait été touché parce que cet endroit, qu'il n'avait entrevu qu'une fois ou deux en arpentant les bas quartiers, était très beau et avait une signification très importante pour une amie de Zack, une jeune femme complètement adorable qu'il n'avait aucune difficulté à traiter comme une petite soeur après avoir été présenté l'an dernier. Les amis de ses amis étaient également les siens, et ce qui leur était cher lui importait tout autant! Cissnei et Elena avaient fait un excellent travail dans la petite église, et à voir les fleurs il ne doutait même pas que la petite Aerith les avait aidées. Les décorations n'étaient pas nombreuses, mais sublimes, et accentuaient la beauté naturelle de l'endroit. D'ailleurs, Aerith se tenait avec eux dans la pièce (Rufus l'avait semblait-il chargée de veiller sur lui et l'aider à se changer en attendant les deux SOLDIERs) et était tout sourire en les regardant.

« Je vais vous laisser entre garçons, » dit-elle doucement en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Cissnei et Elena vont venir vous avertir quand ce sera le moment pour votre grande entrée, d'accord? » Juste avant de sortir, cependant, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers les deux SOLDIERs en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches avec un regard désapprobateur mais tendre. « Maintenant que j'y pense, Zack, Cloud, vous auriez tout de même pu penser à mettre autre chose que vos uniformes de SOLDIERs! »

Zack rit doucement d'embarras. « En fait, on a pas vraiment autre chose à mettre, et on était plutôt occupés aujourd'hui. Sephiroth a presque réussi à nous attraper à deux reprises. C'est justement pour ça qu'on a un peu de retard sur l'heure fixée. On a pas eu le temps de nous chercher autre chose à nous mettre. »

Elle leur sourit et s'approcha d'eux, les tapotant doucement sur la tête, puis sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Les trois jeunes hommes se sourirent, puis éclatèrent de rire ensemble. L'atmosphère était complètement détendue, et ça faisait un bien fou au rouquin. Ils ne savaient pas, tous les trois, Zack, Cloud et Aerith, à quel point Reno leur était reconnaissant.

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**J'ai eu l'idée de l'anxiété y'a un bout, en me souvenant d'un commentaire de l'une de mes tantes qui était fiancée depuis des années mais toujours pas mariée, après le mariage de ma mère. Ça fait OOC, mais bon... juste imaginer un mariage entre les deux c'Est OOC, alors pas trop le choix! Maintenant, question quizz...**

**Quelle situation, selon vous, POURRAIT arriver mais n'arrivera pas?**

**Reno: Zack et moi on saute sur Cloud?**

**Zack: Je saute sur Reno et force Cloud à participer?**

**Reno: Rude se range avec Cissnei?**

**Cloud: Je réussis à m'échapper de cette bande d'obsédés avec mon innocence intacte?**

**Rufus: Le gros porc a une attaque cardiaque, crève, me lègue tout, Hojo meurt _accidentellement_ au même moment sans rien laisser derrière, je deviens le maître du monde et tous s'inclinent devant ma grandeur?**

**Reno, Zack, Cloud et moi: (le regardent en haussant un sourcil) ...**

**Rufus: ... Je sais déjà ce qui va arriver et je n'ai pas à justifier cette réponse, qui, pour le registre, répond parfaitement à la question malgré mon grand déplaisir, à des subordonnés.**

**Moi: Techniquement, moi étant l'auteure et toi étant... _muse_, tu es mon subordonné.**

**Rufus: ...**

**Cloud: R&R, pplz... Et n'oubliez pas que dans deux scènes, cette fic deviendra M au lieu de T. Vous savez ce que ça veux dire.**

**Moi: Laissez-moi des reviews!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je suis de retour!!! XD Plus tôt que prévu et on en est tous heureux, hein?**

**Reno: Nan! Pas moi!**

**Zack: (sort une cravate de on-sait-pas-où et l'attache sur la bouche du rouquin en me faisant un thumbs up) Ok, c'est bon. J'm'occupe de lui!**

**Moi: Merci, Zack. Maintenant****, parce que j'ai la désagréable impression que j'vous ai laissé dans le noir sur un détail insignifiant, quoique à la fois d'une certaine importance, les deux boîtes que Reeve a ramené à Rufus plus tôt dans la fic contenaient des bagues (la petite contenait la bague de fiançailles et la plus grosses, les alliances). Aussi, je sais que ceci est un petit chapitre, mais bon... j'me sens sadique aujourd'hui. XD**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Rufus croisa les bras en regardant Cissnei et Elena traverser la salle remplie et passer une vieille porte pour aller chercher Reno et ses deux amis, un demi-sourire imprimé malgré lui sur son visage. Il avait hâte de voir ce que les filles avaient pris pour l'habit de son rouquin. Elles n'avaient pas voulu le lui montrer, et elles avaient insisté pour qu'il ne voit pas son fiancé dedans avant que celui-ci ait passé les portes de la petite église avec les « demoiselles » d'honneur (les deux femelles Turks et les deux meilleurs amis de son bien-aimé). Vraiment, les filles et leurs superstitions sur le mariage... mais il ne s'était pas plaint et il avait pris son mal en patience, acceptant de l'attendre dans la même salle que tout le monde, à l'avant, bien en vue. Il savait que son paternel le regardait d'un air désapprobateur, autant pour le choix de l'endroit que pour le choix de ce qu'il portait. Il est vrai que voir le Vice Président porter seulement un mince pantalon de soie blanche avec une sorte de chemise blanche plus qu'à demie transparente n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Il avait confié son éternel shotgun à Tseng, qui se tenait non loin de lui avec les anneaux.

Rude, lui, attendait de l'autre côté de la pièce pour accompagner Reno (conformément aux exigences des deux femmes travaillant pour lui et ayant tout arrangé de la cérémonie) le long de l'allée lorsqu'il entrerait avec les quatre autres. La jolie Aerith, qui s'était vu confié la tâche plus qu'importante de les unir (c'était elle qui vivait dans cette église et qui en prenait soin, après tout), se tenait, radieuse dans sa jolie robe blanche et rose offerte en remerciements par le Vice Président lui-même (mais achetée par Cissnei et Elena après consultation avec Zack). Le silence pesait sur la salle, bientôt brisé par quelques murmures inquiets. C'est qu'ils en mettaient, du temps, à arriver. Les murmures se multiplièrent, changeant rapidement en discussions animées et fâchées. Tous assemblés (pour la plupart des gens riches et importants) commençaient à croire que le fiancé de l'héritier de la Shin-Ra avait pris la clé des champs. Rufus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il commença à s'inquiéter.

Ça ne devrait pas être aussi long.

Reno ne s'était certainement pas dégonflé, et même s'il avait tenté de s'enfuir, ses amis étaient deux SOLDIERs, donc ils étaient assez forts pour le retenir et le faire revenir à la raison. Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi long? Même Cissnei et Elena ne revenaient pas. Aerith lui lança un regard plus qu'inquiet et il jura entre ses dents. Il fit alors signe du regard à Rude, qui le regardait attentivement, d'aller voir. Le grand Turk s'éclipsa sans que personne s'en aperçoive. Les voix d'abord contrôlées des invités s'élevèrent bientôt en des cris et des exclamations alors qu'ils commençaient à se chamailler. Ne jamais laisser une foule de gens dits « importants » dans la même pièce à ne rien faire qu'attendre. Se frottant les tempes, il ne remarqua presque pas lorsque son cellulaire se mit à sonner.

Le voyant sortir son portable de sa poche, la petite Aerith en eu apparemment assez. « S'il vous plait! », hurla-t-elle d'une façon très peu caractéristique pour une enfant d'un naturel aussi silencieux et réservé.

Rufus la remercia doucement alors que le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce et il pu répondre sans problème. « Oui? », demanda-t-il, tentant de ne pas se laisser emporter par l'inquiétude.

« On a un gros problème, patron, » dit la voix de Rude, stressant un peu sur le mot « gros ». « Reno a été enlevé. »

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuunnn...... J'suis certaine que vous devinerez jamais qui a enlevé notre rouquin vedette. Un petit indice: c'est un OC et son nom est écrit quelque part (en fait, une fois ou deux) dans la fic. Ou peut-être que vous allez deviner... ouais, bon, c'est pas trop grave, vous avez jusqu'au changement de rating pour trouver. Et ça, c'est pas à la prochaine scène, c'est juste avant celle d'après. Alors si vous voulez que je mette des warnings, il faut me le dire maintenant...**

**Zack: ...ou vous taire à jamais. Nan, en fait vous pouvez demander jusqu'à ce qu'elle change le rating.**

**Moi: Ouais, et c'est pas juste pour du triple X. J'peux être assez gore quand je veux... Au fait, Zack, t'as fait quoi de Reno? J'le voit plus nulle part.**

**Zack: Oh, j'l'ai laissé dans un des placards à balais.**

**Moi: NOOOOOOON!!! J'ai besoin d'un rouquin comme muse! En plus mon imagination a forcé Schuldig à faire ses valises!!!**

**Zack: T'inquiète, j'ai déjà pensé à ça. (tire un grand maigre aux longs cheveux rouges, habillé en rouge, avec des dents en pointes, des lunettes et une tronçonneuse à la main) J't'ai ramené quelqu'un de Kuroshitsuji!**

**Moi: Oo' Grell!?!?**

**Grell: Je fais quoi ici, moi? J'étais tranquille à reluquer Sebastian quand ce type a débarqué de nulle part et m'a tiré ici de force. (pointe Zack)**

**Moi: Oo'' ...Au fait, pplz, je devrais revenir au plus tard vers la fin du mois, et même si je l'ai écrit dans mon profil, si vous voulez m'ajouter à vos contacts msn, vous pouvez, j'accepte tout le monde et je me connecte plus souvent que j'ajoute des chapitres (puisque mes amies me laisse me connecter des fois quand je vais chez elles et que j'ai pas toujours ma clé USB avec moi). R&R?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je suis de retour cette semaine encore! Et en plus, je viens d'avoir 18 (jeudi, en fait)! Happy Birthday to me! The Yaoi makes me happy! Et vu que j'adore trop vos reviews (10 en tout depuis le dernier update, en comptant les reviews de mes autres fics aussi), le changement de rating est pour aujourd'hui!**

**Grell: Muhahahah!**

**Moi: Oo' Zack, sors-moi ce psycopathe d'ici, pronto!**

**Zack: Err... ouais...**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

La pièce avait été saccagée par ce qui avait certainement été une bonne bagarre. Il y avait même quelques éclaboussures de sang ici et là (je reconnais là la signature de Reno, il s'était bien débattu). Les deux SOLDIERs, du nom de Cloud Strife et Zack Fair, étaient inconscients dans un coin, salement amochés même s'ils commençaient déjà à guérir grâce au mako qui leur coulait dans les veines. Cissnei et Elena étaient étendues toutes les deux à l'extérieur de la pièce, tout aussi inconscientes, mais beaucoup moins amochées. Ceux qui avaient fait ça étaient des professionnels hors paires pour avoir réussi à mettre au tapis deux SOLDIERs (l'un d'entre eux étant même de première classe) et deux Turks entrainées en plus d'en maîtriser un troisième. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais peut-être considéré les engager pour qu'ils fassent partie de mes Turks. Mais je ne suis pas particulièrement porté à pardonner à ceux qui volent ma propriété. Et encore moins mon fiancé, le jour même de mon mariage. Peu importait qui avait osé faire ça, ils auraient plus que suffisamment le temps de le regretter dès que je mettrais la main sur eux et que je me sois assuré que Reno était sain et sauf. La torture serait cent fois pire s'ils avaient osé le blessé, et c'était sans parler de ce qu'il leur arriverait s'ils l'avaient tué. Quelque chose fut tendu à quelques centimètres de mon visage et je regardai Tseng, qui me tendait l'objet.

Il s'agissait de mon loyal shotgun.

Évidemment, la situation ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à moi. Il sortit une matéria de son veston et se pencha sur les deux malheureux amis de mon fiancé disparu. Ils avaient plus de chance de se souvenir des coupables que les deux filles, puisqu'ils s'étaient visiblement battus. La matéria brilla et les blessures des deux jeunes hommes se refermèrent d'elles même. Je restai planté là, les bras croisés, à attendre. Les invités avaient été reconduits chez eux, mon paternel trainé de force à la Shin-Ra, et Aerith faisait les cents pas derrière moi. Pauvre fille, vraiment, mais je n'avais ni la capacité, ni l'envie de calmer qui que ce soit alors que je bouillais littéralement de rage. Les Turks qui étaient avec nous et s'occupaient de Cissnei et Elena le sentait bien, malgré mon calme apparent. Ils faisaient leur boulot en silence, ramenant les deux filles à la Shin-Ra, inspectèrent la scène pour trouver la moindre trace qui puisse nous mener aux coupables, arrangèrent la petite église pour qu'elle fasse un peu moins pitié après la crise qui avait soulevé les invités à l'annonce de l'enlèvement de mon subordonné. Le premier à reprendre conscience, plusieurs agonisantes minutes plus tard, fut le brun, Zack. Il cligna quelques fois des yeux, fut saisit d'une petite quinte de toux, puis se redressa un peu (dans la mesure du possible, avec un blondinet à moitié étendu sur lui). Il regarda autour de lui avec un air perdu et un peu paniqué, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il figea. Il venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et son expression stupide se métamorphosa rapidement en une grimace.

Zack regarda son ami étendu sur lui. « Il s'est fait enlevé par Sei, un de ses ex. Le mec a débarqué avec plusieurs de ses potes un peu après que Aerith soit partie et qu'on ait aidé Reno à se changer. Je sais pas comment ils ont fait pour nous mettre au tapis, Vice Président. Je sais pas comment ils ont fait pour nous neutraliser tous les trois aussi facilement. J'ai à peine eu le temps de cassé le bras et le nez à l'un d'eux que tout à coup, j'étais au plancher et ils enlevaient Reno, qui était complètement dans les vapes. J'ai honte de mon échec, monsieur, et j'accepterai n'importe quelle punition que vous m'imposerez. »

Je réfléchis un moment à ces informations. Le blond en savait peut-être un peu plus, mais c'était loin d'être certain. Ils ne pourraient rien m'apprendre d'autre sur ce qui s'était passé. « Tu n'auras aucune punition, Zack. Par contre, je vais demander à Hojo de vous examiner tous les deux pour savoir comment ils ont fait leur coup, » dis-je distraitement.

« Monsieur, on a retrouvé le téléphone de Reno, ainsi que son arme habituelle, » m'informa Tseng, me tendant un cellulaire.

Je le pris et fouillai un peu. Comme je le pensais, il n'a pas supprimé les numéros de ses ex. Et il y avait bien un contact du nom de Sei. Sans réfléchir, j'appelai ce numéro avec le téléphone de mon rouquin. Une voix enregistrée me dit que le numéro n'était plus en service ou en-dehors de la zone. La première option semblait plus probable, puisque la compagnie responsable des portables fournissait le continent au complet. Ils n'avaient pas pu quitter le continent en aussi peu de temps. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas savoir où ils étaient allés. Gardant un extérieur calme, je rangeai le téléphone de Reno dans la poche de mon pantalon, et pris l'arme que me tendait Tseng. Je la regardai un moment en silence, puis partis sans dire un mot. Je m'éloignai de la petite église, à travers les déchets et les carcasses métalliques éparpillées partout. Après un long moment, je m'arrêtai, dégainai mon shotgun et tirai au hasard dans les piles de déchets en hurlant de rage. Où es-tu, bon sang, Reno?

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Alors, vous avez aimé le changement de point de vu? Vous vous faisez un sang d'encre pour le petit rouquin? Vous vous demandez ce que goûtait mon gâteau?**

**Zack: Nan, pas vraiment pour la dernière question. (prend une bouchée de gâteau) Ton imagination m'a fourni la réplique d'une part.**

**Moi: XD lol Au fait, t'as fait quoi de Grell?**

**Zack: (donne un coup de pied dans un pistolet désintégrateur) Qui ça?**

**Moi: Oo' D'où tu le sort, ce pistolet?**

**Zack: Même endroit d'où les Looney Toons sortent leurs enclumes ACME.**

**Moi: Et t'as pas pensé de me ramener Reno, par hasard?**

**Zack: Avec ce qui va arriver dans la fic? Pas du tout. Nan, en fait j't'ai amené un autre rouquin. (tire Axel de nulle part)**

**Axel: Yo!**

**Moi: Axel!!! (lui saute dessus)**

**Cloud: C'est qui ça?**

**Zack: Le cousin éloigné de Reno.**

**Rufus: ...**

**Cloud: R&R, pplz...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Zack: Eh ouais! Changement de rating! Et vous savez tous ce que ça veut dire!**

**Axel: Ça va faire mal! Au fait, elle est où, Nyx?**

**Rufus: Deuxième porte à droite dans le couloir, puis premier bureau à gauche et tiroir du haut.**

**Axel et Zack: Oo' Hein?**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Il revint au monde de l'éveil en grognant. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir et lui semblait plus lourd. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre muscle. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux après un moment et la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond de bois. Où se trouvait-il? Que s'était-il passé? Il s'était soûlé avec Rufus après le mariage et les autres Turks les avait emmenés quelque part en lune de miel? Non... le mariage! Oui, il était avec Zack et Cloud en train de se changer pour aller au mariage... et ensuite... ensuite... ensuite il ne souvenait de rien. Il sentit le matelas sur lequel il était s'affaisser un peu à côté de lui, puis un visage familier se plaça devant ses yeux. La colère le gagna et il cessa immédiatement de penser au mariage. Il essaya de bouger avec toute sa volonté pour frapper l'homme au-dessus de lui. Un homme qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Ou du moins, vivant.

Un sourire étrange monta aux lèvres de l'homme. « Je vois que tu es content de me voir. Tu sais... depuis que tu m'as fait ce coup foireux et que tu es disparu, j'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, » dit-il doucement. « Si j'avais su que tu voulais me laisser pour le Vice Président de la Shin-Ra, j'aurais pu trouver une façon de m'améliorer pour pouvoir te garder. En fait, j'ai rien fait d'autre, après avoir appris que tu allais te marier avec ce blondinet hautain, que d'essayer d'être meilleur que lui. Et je crois avoir assez bien réussi mon coup. Alors oublie-le et reviens avec moi. On était bien, ensemble, avant. Non? »

Reno réussit à lui cracher au visage. « J'ai perdu le compte de toutes les fois où j'ai maudit ton nom, Sei, » grogna-t-il.

« Allons, allons. Si tu me détestes autant, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué après être devenu l'un des gardes du corps du Vice Président? Dis-le-moi, je suis curieux. »

Reno ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Il était vrai qu'il aurait aisément pu demander le feu vert à Rufus pour aller massacrer cet homme qu'il exécrait, mais en fait il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il avait complètement poussé son ex au fin fond de ses pensées, se concentrant sur son boulot et son patron.

« Tu as préféré ne plus penser à moi, pas vrai? Si tu me détestais autant que tu l'affirmes, tu ne m'aurais pas oublié aussi facilement. Ce qui veut également dire que j'ai toujours une chance avec toi, Lloyd. »

Reno figea en entendant ce nom, et il se souvint de la véritable raison pour laquelle il s'était permis d'oublier Sei...

_[Flashback]_

_« Quel est ton nom? »_

_Le rouquin leva ses yeux bleu-vert sur son nouvel employeur. Il était plutôt nerveux, puisque c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le fils unique du Président de la Shin-Ra aie accepté de l'engager, lui, un délinquant des quartiers pauvres. C'était plus qu'incroyable, et il se demandait même quand il allait se réveiller. Un sourire amusé effleura les lèvres du blond devant lui alors qu'il s'apprêta à répondre à sa question._

_« Je ne veux pas savoir ton vrai nom. Je n'ai aucun intérêt en ta vie passée. Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent me passe vingt pieds au-dessus de la tête. Ce qui m'importe vraiment, c'est qu'à partir de maintenant, tu ne seras loyal qu'à moi et tu laisseras ton ancienne identité derrière toi. Oublie le nom que tu avais avant, je veux savoir comment tu t'appelleras à partir d'aujourd'hui, » lui dit-il, lui coupant la parole._

_Le rouquin garda le silence un moment, enregistrant la situation présente. Il pouvait recommencer de zéro, oublier toutes ces merdes qui lui étaient arrivées avant. Un sourire gouailleur lui étira un coin des lèvres. « Reno. »_

_Son nouveau patron lui retourna son sourire en coin avec le même air. « Bienvenue chez les Turks, Reno. »_

_[Fin du Flashback]_

Il sursauta en sentant une main lui caresser le visage (du moins... du mieux qu'il en était capable dans sa condition présente). « À ce que je vois, tu avais même oublié ton vrai nom, Lloyd Althaea. Je suis certain que ton _fiancé_ ne le connait même pas. Comment peux-tu accepter de passer le reste de ta vie avec lui s'il n'en connait même pas le début, hein, Lloyd? Mais moi je me souviens de ton nom. Je connais ton passé, et je suis prêt à te pardonner ton départ si tu décides de revenir avec moi. Notre mariage ne sera sans doute pas aussi charmeur, et il n'y aura pas autant de gros bonnets, mais il y aura toi et moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non? », murmura Sei en commençant à le déshabiller.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne de Reno et il se sentit commencer à flancher. Il avait raison, après tout. Rufus, peu importe à quel point il brillait à en aveugler tout le monde, peu importe son rang, sa fortune, le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble... il ne connaissait, après tout, que l'homme du nom de Reno, qui avait été créé à partir d'un garçon des bas quartiers. Un garçon pauvre, au passé noir comme la peste, malchanceux, bagarreur et tête de cochon...

_[Je suis terrifié en ce moment, Reno.]_

La respiration du rouquin temporairement paralysé tressauta lorsque son ex le redressa, comme une grande poupée de chiffon, pour lui retirer la chemise noire avec des rubans blancs qu'il portait et commencer à lui mordiller le cou. Un sourire satisfait monta aux lèvres de Sei alors qu'il fit courir ses mains sur les plaines des abdominaux de Reno, dont il sentit les spasmes sous ses doigts.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai attendu ce jour où tu me reviendrais et je pourrais te faire mien à nouveau, Lloyd, » murmura-t-il, passant langoureusement sa langue sur l'oreille du rouquin. « Combien j'ai rêvé de sentir ta peau douce sous mes doigts, de goûter cette saveur intoxicante que tu es le seul à avoir, d'entendre ta voix quand tu perdras toutes tes inhibitions et tu crieras mon nom lorsque je te _ferai l'amour_, Lloyd. Tu sais que je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et tu le sais. Je suis le seul à t'aimer vraiment, à te connaître jusque dans les moindres recoins de ton esprit, à connaître le moindre de tes points sensibles par cœur... »

_[Je suis terrifié parce que je t'aime et que je redoute ta réponse.]_

Une larme coula sur le visage du rouquin alors que son ex l'étendait sur le lit et lui retirait son pantalon blanc avec des rubans noirs, puis son sous-vêtement.

« Nous allons rester ensemble à présent, » dit affectueusement Sei en lui écartant les jambes. « Toi et moi pour toujours. Je vais t'emmener quelque part où cet idiot de Rufus Shinra ne pourra jamais nous retrouver. Je ne laisserai plus jamais qui que ce soit t'enlever à moi. »

_[Pour être franc avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de me marier. Mais puisque mon père m'y contraint, je n'ai pas voulu cherché bien loin et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Pour la même raison que lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite voulu t'engager.]_

Un sanglot échappa à Reno. « Rufus... », murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Pour une certaine raison, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au blond. Il n'arrivait pas à le détester ou à l'oublier. Ce qui s'était passé la journée précédente...

_[Je ne suis qu'un homme à qui on a imposé un grand titre, et je suis terrifié pour la première fois de ma vie en cet instant même, alors qu'aucun danger ne nous guette et que nous ne sommes qu'à quelques rues de la Shin-Ra.]_

...et la journée même...

_[Je vous offre simplement mes meilleurs voeux à tous les deux.]_

_[Je raterais le mariage de mon meilleur pote pour rien au monde!]_

...était gravé dans son cœur, qu'il avait toujours cru ne plus avoir après tout ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il était petit. Et ce que Sei lui avait fait subir était tout d'un coup aussi frais à sa mémoire que le son merveilleux du rire de Rufus. Il revint rapidement à la réalité alors que le sourire sadique de Sei se présenta devant ses yeux. Il se sentit soudain malade, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il tentait de résister maintenant, son ex n'hésiterait pas à le frapper et à lui faire du mal.

« Je trouve que Lloyd Semyon sonne bien meilleur que Lloyd Shinra, pas toi? », demanda-t-il.

Reno ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le maudissant intérieurement. Il se doutait bien que même un demi millénaire ne ferait pas abandonner à Sei Semyon son aberration envers les lubrifiants.

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Axel: Ouaip! Le vrai nom de mon cousin c'est Lloyd! XD Mais moi, vous saurez pas mon vrai nom parce que je suis pas dans cette histoire!**

**Zack: Hn...**

**Axel: Tu penses à quoi, là, puppy?**

**Zack: Je dois avouer que t'as un certain air de famille avec Reno. Faudrait que je demande à Roxas si c'est aussi comme ça dans le pantalon... quoique Rufus serait meilleur juge...**

**Rufus: Non merci, un seul rouquin hyperactif c'est largement suffisant. En plus que je dois supporter ses deux amis pratiquement tous les jours...**

**Axel: J'suis pas hyperactif, j'suis pyromane! Got it memorized?**

**Zack: Faudrait essayer une orgie un de ces jours...**

**Rufus: Err...**

**Cloud: (tout rouge) Zack! Arrête tes conneries! C'est pas drôle!**

**Zack: (passe son bras autour de la taille de Cloud) Je savais pas que tu voulais me monopoliser, t'aurais dû le dire tout de suite.**

**Cloud: (encore plus rouge, donne un coup sur la tête de Zack et s'en va)**

**Axel: XD R&R, pplz!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, voici la dernière scène que je poste aujourd'hui. Je risque de revenir au pire vers la fin du mois, pour venir sur le net télécharger le prochain chapitre de Kuroshitsuji. Au fait, Angeal et Genesis ont pas fait grand' apparence dans cette fic, et ça changera pas vraiment... Je leur réserve un rôle ultérieurement (et vous verrez que j'ai des idées étranges en matière de couples dans les fics).**

**Zack: T'étais où au dernier chapitre?**

**Moi: En réalité, j'essayais de retrouver Reno. Tu l'as foutu où, bon sang!?**

**Axel: Je l'ai bouffé.**

**Moi et Zack: Oo'**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Un frisson parcourut le corps tout entier du Vice Président alors qu'il était penché sur son bureau, dans un état quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Ils cherchaient une piste depuis déjà huit heures et ils étaient toujours au point de départ. La substance qui avait de toute évidence été injectée aux deux SOLDIERs faisait toujours échec aux examens de Hojo et son laboratoire. Mais au moins ils avaient bien appris une chose: si cette même substance avait été injectée à Reno, qui avait bien moins de mako dans le sang que Cloud, et infiniment moins que Zack, le rouquin serait quelques heures sans pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle. Cloud ne s'était, d'ailleurs, remis sur ses pieds qu'un peu plus tôt, tandis que Zack n'avait apparemment ressenti qu'un léger engourdissement passager. Bref, la situation laissait présager le pire. Rufus sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose être placé sur ses épaules et il leva la tête vers Rude, qui retourna dans son coin en silence, et serra un peu plus le veston que son subordonné venait de poser sur ses épaules, recouchant la tête sur son bureau. Il passa un moment comme ça, dans le silence de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup timide fut frappé à sa porte. Il se redressa immédiatement et invita la personne qui avait frappé à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Zack Fair entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se frotta le bras en regardant le sol, puis s'approcha.

« Encore une fois, Vice Président, je suis terriblement désolé de ce qui est arrivé et honteux que nous nous ayons fait prendre de la sorte, » dit doucement le SOLDIER.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir, exactement, au lieu de rester dans le laboratoire pour que Hojo puisse identifier la substance qui- »

« Mon corps l'a déjà éliminée et cet endroit me fout la frousse, » l'interrompit le combatant en frissonnant. « Je n'ai sans doute pas à vous expliqué à quel point j'ai été heureux de me faire kicker dehors, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. »

Rufus comprenait très bien les sentiments du jeune homme devant lui par rapport au laboratoire du savant pour le moins fou qui était à la tête du département scientifique. « Alors dis-le-moi. »

Le SOLDIER de première classe hésita encore un moment puis leva ses yeux brillants de mako sur le blond avec une expression qui lui rappelait un chien qui venait de faire une bêtise. Ce n'était pas bon. « J'ignore si Reno vous l'a dit, Vice Président, mais il m'a chargé d'envoyer des mails à tous ses ex pour leur dire que c'était définitivement fini et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entre parler d'eux et tout. »

Rufus hocha la tête, loin d'être surpris. Il s'y était même attendu, en fait. Mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas ça que l'ami de son fiancé disparu voulait lui apprendre.

« Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais... un de ses ex a répondu. Celui-là même qui s'est pointé et a enlevé Reno. »

Cette information attira l'attention de l'héritier Shinra. « Et ce mail disait qu'il le trouverait et le reprendrait, et tu n'y as pas cru une seconde, c'est ça? »

Zack hocha la tête. « Reno m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un qu'il avait quitté quand il a été engagé à la Shin-Ra et je me suis laissé dire que les Turks laissaient leur ancienne vie derrière quand ils étaient engagés, alors j'ai pas trop cherché à savoir. Mais c'était sans doute un type paumé qui arrivait jamais au bout de ses ambitions. Enfin... c'est ce que je me suis dit. Et puis qui aurait le culot de se mesurer à la Shin-Ra, quand le Vice Président lui-même est impliqué et qu'il y avait même des SOLDIERs partout autour? »

Rufus ne le blâmait pas. C'était une croyance populaire, quoique bien fondée, que la Shin-Ra était invincible. Mais apparemment ce zigoto de _Sei_ avait trouvé un moyen de mettre la compagnie en échec. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire chavirer le jeu en leur faveur. Le blond se tourna vers son subordonné qui se tenait toujours planté dans le coin.

« Il me semble avoir lu dans ton dossier que tu avais une soeur très douée pour tout, Rude, » dit Rufus, pensif.

Rude hocha la tête, voyant déjà où le Vice voulait en venir.

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Bon, j'suis un peu serrée dans le temps, alors je vais tenter de faire court... Je veux des reviews! Surtout parce que j'suis bloquée dans la suite et j'espère regagner un peu d'inspiration de vos reviews.**

**Zack: (qui secoue violemment Axel) Recrache-le!!!**

**Axel: Nan! J'ai pas envie!**

**Moi: Oo'... R&R?**


	20. Chapter 20

**J'suis de retour! Eh ouais, à la fin du mois, parce que y'a Kuroshitsuji qui est updaté et j'veux savoir ce qui va se passer avec cette histoire à dormir debout là (Clue à la Kuroshitsuji, mdr).**

**Bon... Là j'ai plus de temps que la dernière fois (j'vais p't-être même poster un autre chapitre après celui-là). Si vous vous souvenez bien (ou vous allez regarder plus tôt dans la fic), quand Reno a demandé à Zack d'envoyer les textos à ses exs, Zack lui a demandé qui était Sei. C'est un OC, évidemment. J'lui ai donné le premier nom qui m'est passé par la tête, et pour le nom de famille ça vient de mes livres préférés (le nom d'un type trop cool, en fait). Lloyd c'est venu tout seul (ou alors c'était un nom proposé par un ami, je sais plus trop). Pour ce qui est de leur ancienne relation... bah je vais seulement dire que Reno il a pas toujours été aussi fort de caractère qu'il l'est aujourd'hui.**

**Axel: Ah, ça non. J'me rappelle encore la fois où un grand type a eu un différent avec lui et il a manqué se faire tuer. Heureusement que j'étais en visite et que j'suis arrivé à tant! Et aussi la fois où une bonne femme affreuse a essayé de l'enrôler dans son bordel. Elle était même pas subtile et lui il a pas résisté!**

**Zack: Oulà!**

**Axel: Ouaip! Et même, c'est moi et un autre de nos cousin qui avons été obligés d'aller tabasser des gens pour réussir à le sortir de là.**

**Moi: C'est quand il est entré dans la Shin-Ra qu'il a réussi à changer. Et pour le mieux!**

**Axel: J'pourrais aussi vous raconter comment il a rencontré...**

**Moi: (l'interromp) Une autre fois, Axel. Pour le moment, bonne lecture, pplz!**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Reno se réveilla en sursaut et chercha à reprendre sa respiration. Son corps en entier lui faisait atrocement mal et il se doutait que Sei reviendrait bientôt. À son grand bonheur, cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il était de nouveau en mesure de bouger. Pas avec la même souplesse ou rapidité qu'avant, certes, mais ce serait largement suffisant. Son ex ne se doutait sans doute pas que même avec seulement des traces de mako dans le sang, il mettait moins de temps à éliminer les drogues que les gens normaux. Surtout après ses expériences de jeunesse. Retenant un juron, il réussit à s'asseoir sur le lit souillé de sang et de sperme. Son sang. Leur sperme. Il n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme une seule fois depuis qu'il avait pris sa résolution de prendre la vengeance qui lui était due depuis bien trop longtemps. Il se leva sur ses jambes tremblotantes et une douleur atroce lui assaillit le bas du dos. Tentant d'ignorer la douleur, il fouilla un peu la cabane en bois dans laquelle ils l'avaient emmené, Sei et sa bande. Ils ne s'attendraient certainement pas à ce qu'il ait regagné sa mobilité aussi tôt et il devait en profiter. Il s'occuperait ensuite de ses blessures. Il trouva d'abord un bâton souillé de sang, qu'ils avaient d'abord utilisé pour le ligoter en certaines positions, puis pour l'abuser et le frapper. Il trouva ensuite un neuf millimètres chargé et contenant trois balles.

« On dirait bien que quelques-uns d'entre eux auront la chance d'avoir une mort rapide et presque sans douleur, » se dit-il tout haut.

Il tenta ensuite d'envisager la manière dont il s'y prendrait en s'exposant au moins de danger possible. Il était déjà en suffisamment mauvais état pour avoir envie de prendre d'autres coups. Il entendit le bruit d'un camion arriver et il se planqua à côté de la porte. L'aube allait bientôt pointer et la lumière du ciel qui s'éclaircissait de plus en plus emplissait la pièce d'une lumière grisâtre. La lampe à l'huile s'était éteinte à jamais après un certain coup magistral qu'il avait reçu et qui avait envoyé ladite lampe se fracasser au sol, décrochée du crochet où elle restait auparavant. C'était justement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient partis: ils préféraient voir ce qu'ils lui faisait subir. La poignée de la porte tourna, le sortant de ses pensées, et il prit le revolver entre ses dents pour avoir les mains libres pour pouvoir cogner avec le bâton. Dès que la porte fut ouverte et que la première tête se pointa à l'intérieur, Reno asséna un coup à la verticale de toute sa force, entendant un craquement sinistre plus que satisfaisant alors que l'homme s'écroula violemment au sol. Il était littéralement mort sur le coup. Le deuxième se prit le bâton dans la gorge alors que Reno contourna le cadre de porte. Reno empoigna ensuite le flingue et, avec une précision stupéfiante, dégomma deux autres hommes d'une balle entre les yeux. Il ne restait maintenant que Sei et lui. Son ex leva les mains avec un air amusé.

« C'est bon, Lloyd. Je suis dans l'obligation d'admettre que j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré cette nuit. Mais tu dois me pardonner, c'est que ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Pose cette arme, Lloyd. Soit gentil. Je te promets de faire attention à l'avenir, »dit-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Reno fit une grimace, visa, et lui tira une balle dans les testicules. L'autre homme poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Le rouquin s'approcha de lui, son regard méprisant, un rictus hargneux s'imprimant sur son visage. « Je te hais, Sei. Je t'ai toujours haïs et je me suis toujours détesté pour avoir succombé à tes mots doux. J'étais faible à l'époque, Sei. Tout le contraire d'aujourd'hui. Et comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Sei éclata d'un rire nerveux. « Et que comptes-tu faire, Lloyd? Me tuer? Comme tu as tué ma bande? »

Reno lui donna un coup de pied au visage. « Je devrais plutôt te livrer à mon patron pour qu'il s'occupe de ton cas. Tu aurais alors bien assez de temps pour souhaiter ne jamais être venu au monde, et bien assez de temps pour oublier ce souhait et le recommencer encore et encore. »

« Eh bien fais-le! Qu'est-ce que tu attends! Tu ne sais même pas où tu te trouves! Et encore moins dans quelle direction est Midgar et ton _très cher_ Rufus! Tu mourras avant de l'atteindre et ils ne retrouveront même pas tes ossements parce que j'ai d'autres hommes pas trop loin d'ici et quand ils verront que je ne reviens pas, ils viendront, ils verront ce qui s'est passé et ils te pourchasseront! Et si jamais tu réussissais à retourner à la Shin-Ra, ils te trouveraient! N'oublie pas que nous avons mis au point une drogue qui neutralise les SOLDIERs, ces soldats dont le Président de la Shin-Ra est si fier! »

Reno lui donna un coup dans les côtes, puis un autre au visage. « Tu es pitoyable Sei. Tu ne mérites même pas que je te parle. Mais tu sais ce que je déteste le plus? C'est qu'on m'oblige à faire quelque chose. »

« Va retrouver ton Vice Président! Montre-lui la pute que tu es! Allez, Lloyd! Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Va le voir et écarte les cuisses pour lui comme tu l'as déjà fait pour moi! Allez, Lloy- »

Il se tut alors que Reno lui planta soudain le bâton à travers le crâne de manière à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans le sol assez pour rester droit. Il lança un dernier regard méprisant au cadavre. « Mon nom est Reno, saleté de rat. »

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Fâché, le Reno, je crois...**

**Axel: Bien fait! J'suis tellement fier de mon petit cousin... (essuie une larme imaginaire)**

**Zack: Au fait, vous avez vu Rufus?**

**Moi: Non, pourquoi?**

**Zack: Oh, pour rien. Remarque, c'est peut-être mieux qu'il vienne pas passer de commentaires...**

**Moi: En effet... Au fait, Zack, t'as toujours pas dit où t'avais caché Reno.**

**Zack: Euh... (se gratte l'arrière de la tête) J'ai oublié?**

**Moi: (air menaçant) Zack...!**

**Axel: (me donne une claque dans le dos) T'inquiète! Rufus va le retrouver! C'est un bien meilleur parti que la plupart des conquêtes de mon cousin! Justement, et si je vous racontais comment il a rencontré...**

**Moi: (l'interromp) Ouais, ben c'est tout pour cette scène, pplz. R&R!**

**Axel: Hé! J'étais en train de parler!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bon... j'ai regardé ce qui reste à poster et j'ai décidé de poster encore aujourd'hui, ET de vous mettre deux scène dans le même post (vu que les scènes qui restent sont courtes). Donc, ici, un autre OC. Qui risque de revenir, contrairement à feu Sei. Quoique...**

**Zack: On s'en fout, de ça! Moi, je veux savoir qui est ce type! (pointe un mec aux cheveux rouges à côté de Axel)**

**Axel: Oh, lui? C'est mon cousin! Renji!**

**Moi: Oo' Renji Abarai?**

**Renji: (fait un gros sourire) En personne!**

**Moi: (regarde Axel) Et t'as qui d'autre comme cousin, pour pas qu'on aie d'autres surprises?**

**Axel: Euh... Bah, y'a Lavi, Daisuke Niwa, Aya Fujimiya... (continue mais on l'écoute plus)**

**Moi: ...ouais...**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

Elle me regardait avec un drôle d'air, et je lui lançai des éclairs du regard en retour. Il était vrai que j'étais un peu surpris que Rude ait réussi à faire venir sa soeur ici en si peu de temps, mais je sentais qu'elle me tomberait rapidement sur les nerfs. Ou peut-être que c'était simplement parce que l'aube allait se pointer dans un peu plus d'une heure et que nous n'avions toujours aucune piste.

« Alors, monsieur le Vice Président de la Shin-Ra. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin que mon petit frère me fasse venir d'urgence de la Cité Oubliée? », demanda-t-elle, allant directement au point.

« Mon fiancé, un Turk, a été enlevé il y a plus de quatorze heures et nous n'avons toujours aucune piste autre qu'un mail envoyé deux jours plus tôt par le coupable, un certain Sei Semyon, » dis-je, faisant court.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine (légèrement imposante). « Et puisque je suis mille fois meilleure que ces imbéciles qui travaillent dans n'importe lequel de vos départements, sauf peut-être niveau force parce que j'essaierais pas de me mesurer aux SOLDIERs, vous avez décidé de me demander mon aide, c'est ça? »

J'hochai la tête positivement, me demandant si j'avais vraiment fait la bonne décision.

« Si vous me laissez utiliser vos banques de données et que vous me donnez un joli cadeau ainsi qu'un faire-part pour votre mariage, je vais vous le retrouver avant le déjeuner. Oh, et vous devrez aussi me payer la bouffe pour la journée. »

Elle me tendit une main et je la serrai sans hésitation. « Marché conclu. »

**L-a-F-i-N-a-P-p-R-o-C-h-E-l-A-f-I-n-A-p-P-r-O-c-H-e-L-a-F-i-N-a-P-p-R-o-C-h-E**

Reno poussa un juron alors que le moteur du camion s'arrêta. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de gaz dans le camion pour se rendre jusqu'à Midgar. Il savait qu'il allait dans la bonne direction, mais il était encore tellement loin! Il remarqua soudainement un détail. Sa bague! Elle n'était plus à son doigt! Commençant à paniquer un peu, Reno tenta de se souvenir à quel moment Sei ou l'un de ses hommes aurait pu la lui enlever, et ce qu'il aurait pu en faire avec. Il ressentit un certain inconfort et se tortilla un peu, essayant d'accommoder son postérieur qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Il figea cependant alors qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait fouillé tous les hommes et chaque recoin de la petite cabane, mais il ne l'avait pas vue. Il doutait que Sei les aurait laissé la vendre ou qu'il l'aurait gardé, en fait. Ce qui ne laissait que...

Criant un autre juron, il retira le pantalon qu'il avait volé à l'un des hommes ainsi que son sous-vêtement déjà taché de sang. Il s'assit sur le siège du passager, recula le siège le plus possible et posa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Prenant une grande inspiration et se disant qu'il était au moins déjà étiré, il passa doucement deux doigts dans son anus meurtri, en tentant de s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Rufus. Il chercha pendant un moment, puis jura une troisième fois en insérant un troisième, puis un quatrième doigt. Après quelques secondes, il la sentit du bout des doigts. Il serra les dents encore plus, replia son pouce et enfonça sa main au complet. Il l'attrapa et ressortit sa main immédiatement avec un hurlement de douleur. Si seulement ces chiens avaient eu une matéria de soin sur eux! Reno passa sa bague au doigt où elle allait avec un soupire tremblant, puis procéda à se rhabiller.

Il devait partir maintenant s'il voulait avoir une chance de se rendre à Midgar en vie. Il n'avait aucune provision et les bouteilles d'eau qu'il s'était préparées là-bas, quoique le liquide à l'intérieur était infecte, ne lui dureraient pas très longtemps dans son état. Il ouvrit la portière, attrapa le sac qu'il s'était fait à la hâte avec un chandail et renfermait son habit de mariage (qu'ils n'avaient heureusement pas touché) ainsi que ses précieuses bouteilles d'eau, et sortit du camion. Prenant un moment pour s'assurer que ses jambes ne le lâcheraient pas tout de suite et que son équilibre était bon, il se mit en route. La cabane se trouvait à sept ou huit heures en camion de Midgar. En estimant la distance qu'il avait réussi à parcourir et celle qu'il lui restait à franchir... Il serait à Midgar dans environ une semaine. Essayant de ne pas trop être découragé, il continua son chemin. Avec de la chance, quelqu'un passerait par là, le verrait, et lui offrirait un lift jusqu'à la ville ou encore un téléphone pour qu'il puisse donner ses coordonnées à Rufus. Les bâtards de Sei n'avaient pas eu de cellulaire sur eux, et lui non plus. Ce n'était qu'une très faible probabilité, mais la chance de Reno lui reviendrait peut-être, maintenant son ex mort?

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Eh voilà! Eh bah en fait, j'suis contente que Reno était pas là pour commenter cette scène... mais ces notes d'auteur deviennent trop crossover! (pointe le trio masculin un peu plus loin)**

**Renji: Et là, Reno il s'est mis à brailler comme un bébé, juste à cause de ça!**

**Axel: Par contre, les autres mecs, ils étaient trop amochés et dans les pommes pour avoir quelque réaction que ce soit!**

**Zack: Quelle famille...!**

**Moi: (m'éclaircit la gorge) Pas que je n'apprécie pas d'être en la compagnie de bogosses de différents endroits, mais... Axel, Renji, vous auriez pas d'autres endroits à être!?**

**Axel: Nan, Roxas et Sora font un marathon de jeu vidéos depuis déjà trois jours non-stop... quand ils vont finalement arrêter, ils vont être coma pendant quelques jours, alors j'ai rien à faire. Riku s'occupe déjà de leur faire avaler ce qu'il peut.**

**Renji: Moi j'ai juste rien de mieux à faire. Au fait, il est où notre petit cousin adoré, Axel?**

**Axel: Le chiot l'a perdu. (pointe Zack)**

**Zack: (qui craint soudainement pour sa santé physique) Mais Rufus va le retrouver!**

**Cloud: (débarque) Il se passe quoi ici?**

**Moi: OO' Oh merde, l'agneau vient de mettre le pied au milieu de la meute de loups.**

**Cloud: Oo' Quel agneau?**

**Axel: (s'approche de Cloud) Au fait, t'aurais pas un gamin du nom de Roxas quelque part dans ta famille?**

**Cloud: Euh... non, pas à ma connaissance...**

**Zack: (entoure Cloud de ses bras) Hé! Il est à moi!**

**Axel: On peut peut-être s'arranger, pas vrai Renji?**

**Renji: Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que t'as touché à notre cousin et j'suis pas sûr d'être d'humeur à accepter ça.**

**Cloud: OO' ...**

**Moi: Euh... Ouais, bon... R&R, pplz?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ha! J'suis revenue plus tôt que prévu (pas que j'avais vraiment une date de prévue pour revenir...)! Ah ouais, et dans la suite, j'suis coïncée das une scène très semblable à celle que ça fait au moins deux ans que j'suis coïncée dans une autre fic... J'arrive juste pas à me concentrer assez longtemps pour me mettre dans le personnage...**

**Zack: Comment ça, te concentrer? T'as vraiment besoin de te concentrer pour savoir comment j'agirais?**

**Moi: Quand c'est dans l'addition Zack+Cloud+onsen, OUI! Oh merde... j'viens de vous dire un truc... Et puis zut, c'Est dans longtemps, de toute façon. Au fait, il est arrivé quoi depuis la dernière fois? Je vois ni Axel, ni Renji...**

**Zack: Bah... disons que Cloud a réussi à avoir l'aide de Seph et qu'ils ont décampé.**

**Moi: Je vois... paix à leur âme...**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

L'hélicoptère n'allait pas assez vite à mon goût. Si Reno avait été aux commandes, nous serions déjà arrivés. Mais c'était justement lui que nous allions chercher. Céleste, la soeur de Rude, avait découvert que les hommes de Sei s'étaient installés quelque part bien à l'ouest de Midgar. Je dis encore une fois à Cissnei d'aller plus vite, mais je savais qu'elle ne pousserait pas l'engin plus que ça. Reno était le seul à le faire, et aussi le seul à appeler pour qu'on aille le chercher parce que l'hélico l'avait lâché à mi-chemin sur le chemin du retour, souvent plusieurs heures avant l'écoulement du temps alloué à la mission.

Serrant les poings, je tâchai de cesser de penser à mon rouquin. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, alors que ces barbares lui avaient fait Shiva ne savait quoi! Rufus Shinra veillerait personnellement à ce que le moindre d'entre eux en paie le prix de leurs misérables vies. Finalement, après des heures, on aperçut ce qui semblait être un campement plutôt important. Cissnei se rapprocha du sol autant qu'elle put sans écraser l'hélico et Zack et Sephiroth sautèrent en bas.

Je les regardai s'occuper des bandits avec une effectivité digne de la Shin-Ra, tandis que Cissnei remonta l'appareil, s'assura que la voie était libre, et le posa doucement. Cissnei et moi sortirent de l'hélicoptère toujours en marche pour les attendre. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Zack revint en vue et nous fit signe de venir. Dans une grande tente, Sephiroth gardait un homme immobile.

« Allez, parle! Répète ce que tu nous as dit! », ordonna Zack à l'homme, qui savait qu'il n'en avait plus long à vivre mais espérait toujours être sauvé en coopérant.

« Sei garde votre ami dans une cabane en bois un peu au Nord d'ici, juste de l'autre côté de la colline! Je jure que c'est vrai! », hurla l'homme.

J'hochai la tête en direction de Sephiroth avant de me diriger rapidement vers l'hélicoptère qui nous attendait toujours. J'embarquai dedans, fermai la porte à clé derrière moi, pris les commandes et allai vers le Nord. Une fois là-bas, je vis la porte grande ouverte de la cabane ainsi que cinq cadavres, dont l'un qui avait un bâton planté dans le crâne.

Je reconnaissais bien là la signature de mon employé, mais il était évident qu'il n'était plus là. Sinon nous l'aurions su en attaquant le campement. Des traces de pneus attirèrent mon attention. Elles se dirigeaient vers l'Est. Vers Midgar. Reno avait volé leur camion et essayait de rentrer. Un sourire tira sur un coin de mes lèvres et je suivis les traces de pneus.

*****

Reno jura profusément alors que ses jambes le lâchèrent finalement.

Il était épuisé, il avait mal partout, il n'avait plus d'eau et il avait faim. Même s'il le fallait, il n'avait plus la force d'avancer. Il n'avait même plus la force de ramper.

La fin était proche, il le savait.

Il ne survivrait pas bien longtemps, surtout pas avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il était étourdi et ses pensées se faisaient de mois en moins claires.

Étendant les bras devant lui, il regarda sa bague de fiançailles alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il savait que c'était stupide et qu'il ne faisait que gaspiller l'eau de son corps, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver à l'instant même dans les bras du blond et pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir contre son épaule. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il resta là un moment, jusqu'à ce que finalement il commence à sentir les premiers signes qui l'avertissaient qu'il perdrait connaissance dans peu de temps.

Et alors qu'il allait vraiment partir, il commença à entendre comme un grondement sourd au loin.

Comme le bruit d'un moteur d'hélicoptère.

Mais c'était sans doute son esprit éreinté qui lui jouait un mauvais tour, et il renonça sans trop de résistance à rester éveillé pour voir si tel était vraiment le cas.

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Eh voilà! Et si vous voulez savoir combien il reste de scènes... je vais vous dire... autant qu'il existe de Rufus Shinra dans les Final Fantasy!**

**Zack: Ça c'est facile. Si y'en avai plus, plus de gens seraient malheureux.**

**Rufus: (débarque et pointe son shotgun sur la tête de Zack) Je crains de ne pas avoir très bien compris cette remarque, Zachary.**

**Zack: Oh! Ruffles! Alors, t'as retrouvé Reno?**

**Rufus: La gachette me démange, SOLDIER. À ta place je déguerpirais loin de ma vue. Je n'ai pas trop apprécié que tu enfermes mon Turk dans un placard.**

**Zack: Oui, monsieur! (prend ses jambes à son cou)**

**Moi: Alors, il est où, Reno?**

**Rufus: Confiné au lit avec un affreux mal de dos qui risque de lui durer encore un long moment.**

**Moi: Ah... l'amour! R&R, pplz, parce que après la prochaine (et dernière scène de "De Promesses et d'Embûches"), vous allez avoir cinq scenes bonus!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Joyeuse St-Valentin, pplz! Le dernier chapitre! Et c'est pas pour rien que c'est aujourd'hui que je le poste! Nan, vous avez raison, c'était pas prévu plus que ça. J'étais même pas certaine de pouvoir venir aujourd'hui. Mais je suis là!**

**En réponse à la review de Noemie-Jade... MOI!? Écrire un deathfic!? Tu plaisantes, j'espère! J'suis trop en amour avec mes persos principaux pour tuer qui que ce soit (d'important)! La seule mort importante, c'est dans le storyline des jeux! Parce que je vais réécrire Crisis Core (éventuellement) à ma sauce. Ceux et celles qui y ont joué savent de quelle mort je parle... paix à son âme... quoique la tronche de Cloud était trop mignonne et (avouons-le) trop uke! XD**

**Rufus: Et moi j'étais pas là.**

**Moi: Et heureusement! Avec comment je prévoie la fin de la suite, te tenir loin de Midgar est probablement la meillere décision que t'aurais pu faire!**

**Rufus: Je le sens mal...**

**Moi: Très mal, même! Mais pour le moment, la dernière scène de De Promesses et D'Embûches!**

**PrOmEsSeSpRoMeSsEsPrOmEsSeS**

La première chose qui vint à son esprit fut un nom.

« Rufus... »

Que s'était-il passé? Il ne souffrait plus, il était étendu de tout son long sur une surface délicieusement moelleuse, et sa main était pressé dans quelque chose de chaud et tendre. Il ouvrit avec difficulté un œil bleu-vert. Sa vision était embrumée, mais alors qu'il ouvrit le second, elle s'éclaircit peu à peu et il distingua un plafond familier. Tournant la tête, ses suspicions se révélèrent fondées. Il se trouvait dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur comment il la connaissait. Se redressant un peu, avec beaucoup de difficulté, il regarda un peu mieux autour de lui, essayant de se rappeler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Lorsqu'il vit une tête blonde familière couchée sur ses jambes et l'homme à qui elle appartenait tout de blanc vêtu, il se souvint et un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres alors que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa main qui était serrée entre celles de Rufus les serra en retour et il passa l'autre dans les cheveux blonds de son patron. Celui-ci s'éveilla doucement, cligna quelques fois des yeux, leva la tête vers lui, puis s'élança et l'étreignit avec force, mais en faisant tout de même attention pour me pas le blesser. Reno pressa son visage dans la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Rufus et pleura de joie en le serrant également contre lui.

« Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça sinon je te jure que je te vire! », s'exclama Rufus, sa voix cassant un peu à la fin de sa phrase.

Reno se mit à rire en serrant son fiancé encore plus fort. « Entendu, patron, » répondit-il.

Rufus le repoussa doucement et le regarda dans les yeux avec un air grave. « Je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon nom. »

Reno lui fit un sourire tendre et sincère, de grosses larmes lui coulant toujours sur les joues. « Rufus, Rufus, Rufus, Rufus, Rufus... Je le dirai autant de fois que tu voudras! », s'écria-t-il en riant.

Rufus ne put se retenir et le rejoignit dans son hilarité, puis l'embrassa doucement. Reno n'hésita pas une seconde et répondit au baiser en s'agrippant au blond pour s'assurer de ne jamais plus être enlevé de la sorte. Brisant doucement le contact de leurs lèvres, Rufus regarda dans les orbes bleu-vert de son subordonné.

« Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour décider de ne pas te marier avec moi, » dit-il, son ton douloureux. « Ce ne sera sans doute pas le dernier attentat contre toi qu'il y aura. Et même si cette fois tu étais le seul visé, et qu'on a réussi à te retrouver à temps, rien ne dit que la prochaine fois... »

Reno posa un doigt sur les lèvres du blond. « Et de quoi j'aurais l'air, moi, ton garde du corps depuis déjà quelques années, si je me laissais emporté par la crainte d'un nouvel attentat? Je n'ai pas enduré ça pour rien, Rufus. J'ai tourné la page sur mon passé. Maintenant tout ce qui importe c'est toi, moi, notre boulot et nos futures escapades en amoureux. Compris? Et j'espère que tu ne vas pas me décevoir avec la lune de miel! »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et s'embrassèrent encore plusieurs fois cette nuit-là pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles et le véritable début de leur longue histoire en tant que couple. Ils se marièrent le lendemain matin sans encombres et reçurent de nombreux éloges (ainsi qu'un mail d'un certain fanclub qui se serait formé pour eux... le monde était vraiment étrange!). Le lendemain même des noces, ils partirent secrètement vers le Nord avec les autres Turks pour aller passer leur lune de miel. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire!

**EmBûChEsEmBûChEsEmBûChEs**

**Et voilà!!! Au fait, si vous allez voir dans mon compte, vous allez trouver un oneshot intitulé Winter Chalet. Même si ça a été écrit avant, j'ai arrangé cette histoire pour que ça marche comme lune de miel! Et comme j'en suis très fière, je vous suggère d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, même si le style n'est pas le même que cette fic (c'est habituellement ce qui arrive quand j'écris des oneshots...)**

**Reno: C'était quoi cette fin à l'eau de rose?**

**Moi: Une fin joyeuse! Alors, t'es remis de tes retrouvailles hors du placard?**

**Reno: Ouais, mon insensible de patron s'est finalement décidé à utiliser une matéria de soin sur moi...**

**Moi: Et où il est, justement?**

**Reno: En train de préparer un voyage à Costa Del Sol.**

**Moi: Espère seulement que tu seras pas trop souvent sur le sable...**

**Zack: Et qu'est-ce qui arrive maintenant que tout va de nouveau bien à la Shin-Ra.**

**Moi: Je poste les scènes bonus après ceci, ô abrutis! XD J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça. Donc c'est ça, pplz! Mais continuez de poster des reviews! Je les adore toujours autant! À la fin des scènes bonus, vous saurez également le titre de la suite, qui commencera à être postée... la prochaine fois que je viendrai en ligne! XD Allez, encore bonne St-Valentin!**


	24. Chapter 24

~Extra #1: Le bouquet~

« Allez, Reno! Maintenant il faut que tu nous tournes le dos et que tu lances ton bouquet par-dessus ta tête! », lança Cissnei, qui se tenait pas très loin des nouveaux mariés avec Elena, Aerith, Céleste, et d'autres femmes dont l'auteure ne connait pas le nom et elle s'en fout comme de la pointure des chaussures de Napoléon.

Reno haussa un sourcil. « Hein? C'est quoi cette tradition bidon? », demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« On dit que celle qui attrapera le bouquet sera la prochaine à se marier! », lui expliqua Zack, à côté de lui, avec un grand sourire.

Reno haussa les épaules. « Elles sont dingues, ces traditions, » commenta-t-il, mais il se mit néanmoins dos aux filles et lança le bouquet de fleur par-dessus sa tête.

Les filles se bousculèrent, s'insultèrent, se donnèrent même quelques coups, mais c'est à ce moment que tous comprirent que Reno avait fait exprès pour mal viser. Cloud, qui passait innocemment entre Reno et les filles pour aller voir Zack, se ramassa le bouquet en pleine tronche et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, hébété.

Reno fit un sourire narquois et poussa Zack près du blond. « Je crois qu'on peut tous deviner pour qui sera le prochain mariage! », cria-t-il joyeusement.

Les joues de Cloud s'enflammèrent et il émit un petit cri surprise lorsque, jouant le jeu, Zack le prit par la taille et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Alors que tous étaient occupés, Rufus tira son mari un peu à l'écart et fit de même avec lui. C'était une journée plus qu'excellente alors que tous riaient et avaient du bon temps.

*****

~Extra #2: Danse particulière~

Rufus regarda Reno avec un air à demi outré. « Non, il n'en est pas question, » répondit-il solennellement.

Reno lui fit l'attaque suprême des yeux de chiot battu. « S'il te plait!!! », supplia-t-il.

Un sourcil du blond tiqua et il hésita presque. Mot clé étant presque. « Non, Reno. »

« Je te laisse choisir l'endroit de notre lune de miel sans rien dire! »

« Non. »

« Je porterai ce que tu voudras! N'importe quoi! »

« Non, Reno. Tu sais que je n'aime pas humilier mes subordonnés. »

« Je te laisse m'embrasser quand tu veux, où tu veux, en parlant de lieux, pas de partie du corps, je porterai ce que tu veux pendant trois jours entiers et je te laisserai prendre des photos de mon corps d'Apollon! »

« Hmmm... Non. »

« Tu pourras ordonner à Tseng de le faire aussi, tu sais! Et puis tu seras pas tout seul! Zack, Cloud et moi aussi allons le faire! Et je suis certain que Cissnei et Elena vont joindre aussi! »

« D'accord, juste pour voir Tseng. Mais tu dois quand même faire ce que tu as dit, et je veux en plus pouvoir te toucher où je veux, quand je veux, sans avoir à demander ta permission. Et je parle de parties du corps et de lieux. »

« Okay! », s'écria le Turk, allant voir le DJ en trottinant.

Rufus soupira et alla sur la piste de danse pour attendre que Reno entame son plan, à son avis, diabolique.

« Salut tout le monde! », retentit la voix de Reno dans les haut-parleurs. « Préparez-vous pour un concours d'endurance de Caramelldansen! Tseng, Rufus t'ordonne de participer aussi! »

La piste de danse se forma bientôt en quelques lignes et Reno vint se placer à côté de Rufus. La musique commença, et ils commencèrent tous et toutes à faire le même mouvement en rythme. Un sourire sadique se plaça sur les lèvres du Vice Président de la Shin-Ra alors qu'il regardait le chef des Turks grimacer mais bouger quand même avec la musique.

Le premier (qui a de l'importance) à se retirer fut un Tseng en sueur. Le second fut un Zack qui partit à la salle de bain en courant et en se pinçant le nez, suivit de près par Cloud qui le suivit parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Resta bientôt plus que lui-même, Rufus Shinra, et Reno. En définitive, Rufus laissa le rouquin gagner, se disant que de toute façon, il était celui qui aurait la plus grande récompense, juste pour avoir participé.

Et puis à force de regarder celui qu'il aime se dandiner les hanches à gauche et à droite d'une façon qui devrait presqu'être illégale, son pantalon commençait à le menacer de devenir inconfortable. Mais sa capitulation valait, et de beaucoup, le sourire qui étira les lèvres du vainqueur. Vainqueur qui, par la suite, sauta au cou de son patron et mari pour l'embrasser, puis retourna danser.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas au nom de l'amour et de la libido?

*****

~Extra #3: La pièce secrète of doom~

C'était le printemps. Les oiseaux chantaient, des bourgeons s'étaient déjà formés sur les quelques arbres visibles à partir de la Tour Shin-Ra, le soleil brillait radieusement dans le ciel bleu... bref, une journée magnifique! Du moins, c'est ce que se disait Sephiroth jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à trois cheveux de se retrouver avec une aiguille plantée dans le postérieur. Mais un objet quelconque posé sur sa chaise ne pouvait pas altérer sa merveilleuse humeur! Il continua à penser ainsi, passant à travers ses diverses obligations matinales, allant voir des SOLDIERs s'entraîner pendant ses pauses, jusqu'à ce qu'un Genesis avec un air indéchiffrable, qui marchait aux côté d'un Angeal visiblement hilare, lui donne une claque sur le postérieur.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir si tu avais des problèmes avec ta libido, Sephy! », protesta le rouquin avec un sourire mutin.

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil interrogateur, complètement dans le champ. « De quoi parles-tu? », s'informa-t-il, un peu agacé.

Angeal s'approcha de lui, passa une main dans son dos, lui tira quelques cheveux et lui présenta une feuille de papier avec un bout de papier collant au-dessus. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du général lorsqu'il lut ce qui était écrit sur le papier.

« Nom: Général Jem l'Ecu  
Recherche: Cible facile avec point d'entrée pas trop étroit et bâton long et large attaché  
Orientation: Tout ce qui est vivant et un minimum repoussant, plantes inclues »

Sephiroth attrapa la feuille (dont l'endos avait la même couleur que la chaise de son bureau) et la déchira sauvagement. Il en connaissait un qui allait payer pour ça.

Sur un autre étage de la tour Shin-Ra, un scénario similaire se produisait presque au même moment. D'abord, quelqu'un avait versé du sel dans le café de Tseng, puis il s'était retrouvé avec sept étoiles dans le front après une malencontreuse rencontre avec une porte. Et alors qu'il lançait des éclairs du regard à Reno qui se tordait de rire devant lui en baragouinant quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos de boules de dragon, il se disait exactement la même chose que Sephiroth: il en connaissait un qui allait payer.

Mais il ne pensait pas à la même personne que le général. Quand Reno se rendit compte qu'il était dans la merde, il cessa de rire immédiatement, évalua la situation avec un coup d'œil à la réaction exacte de son supérieur direct, et trouva bon de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit à se glisser dans l'ascenseur et à faire se refermer les portes de fer de l'engin avant que Tseng n'arrive jusqu'à lui. L'autre était au premier étage, alors ça lui donnait un certain moment de répit avant sa mort violente et douloureuse aux mains de son collègue de travail.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à un autre étage et un Zack paniqué se faufila à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent alors qu'un Sephiroth plus qu'énervé, Masamune en main, tournait un coin en marchant, mais d'une façon plus menaçante que s'il avait pourchassé le brun à la course. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, surpris de voir l'autre dans une situation plus que semblable.

« On ne peut pas descendre, » déclara Zack.

Reno hocha la tête énergiquement. Un Tseng enragé, c'était quelque chose. Mais un Sephiroth enragé, c'était une toute autre paire de manches. « On ne peut pas monter, » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Zack haussa les épaules, mit une main devant ses yeux et appuya sur un bouton de l'ascenseur au hasard. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire autrement, au vu des circonstances. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils avaient déjà décidé de s'aider mutuellement et c'est d'un accord commun qu'ils laissèrent l'engin de fer derrière eux comme si le diable était à leurs trousses, ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité que ça, en fin de compte.

Ils tournèrent dans tous les sens dans les couloirs de cet étage qu'ils ne connaissaient ni un ni l'autre. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entendre le bruit de leur mort prochaine approcher, ils trébuchèrent sur les fleurs du tapis (uni, en fait) et s'écrasèrent contre un mur. L'une de leurs mains accrocha une poignée dissimulée et une porte s'ouvrit, les faisait tomber à l'intérieur d'une pièce d'à peine deux mètre sur un mètre et demi avec une fenêtre faisant toute la longueur du mur du fond.

Ils rampèrent rapidement complètement à l'intérieur et refermèrent la porte. Leur cœur battait à grand coup alors qu'ils entendirent Sephiroth et Tseng s'approcher, regarder autour, échanger quelques mots, puis s'éloigner. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre contre la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, ils se jurèrent de retenir le chemin jusqu'à cette mini-pièce non-utilisée et visiblement inconnue et de l'utiliser comme cachette ou lorsqu'ils ont envie de rester seuls, et de n'en révéler l'existence à personne. Plus tard, d'un accord commun, ils inclurent Cloud dans leur secret.

*****

~Extra #4: Le stéréo~

Lorsque Reno se mit à passer de plus en plus de temps à écouter sa musique, Rufus commença à douter qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas jeter le petit radio-cd. Mais lorsqu'il entra un soir au salon et qu'il vit son époux, à moitié nu, se dandiner de façon plus qu'indécente sur un rythme lent qui vous résonne dans les tripes, il se dit que ce devait plutôt être une réincarnation électronique de Jenova qui le hantait avec une tentation qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir ignorer.

Et cette tentation portait le nom de Reno, et l'arrière plan d'une chanson qu'il savait s'intituler Lick. Il s'approcha du rouquin, comme mué par une force extérieur hors de son contrôle, et avant même d'avoir franchi la moitié de la distance, il regrettait déjà de ne pas s'être déjà changé pour la nuit. Peut-être devrait-il penser à se faire faire un pantalon plus grand?

Mais lorsque Reno se tourna vers lui, ses yeux assombris par le désir, ses lèvres appétissantes entrouvertes, ses mouvements de hanches l'invitant impunément à le rejoindre, son regard le dévorant littéralement... Le pantalon de Rufus se retrouva immédiatement presque en tête des priorités, mais pour un tout autre objectif: se retrouver peau contre peau avec cette créature sublime qui lui appartenait mais le narguait sans cesse depuis leur lune de miel.

Depuis leur première fois ensemble.

Le blond ne perdit pas plus de temps avec des pensées inutiles et s'avança avec de grandes enjambées à la rencontre de son bien-aimé. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et leur souffle se mêla entre eux alors que leurs membres, soudainement maladroits, peinaient à retirer leurs vêtements. Pourquoi en portaient-ils autant, d'abord?

Mais lorsqu'ils s'effondrèrent enfin, nus, sur le sofa de cuir blanc, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Chaque cellules de la peau fiévreuse du jeune Turk que touchait l'héritier de la Shin-Ra le démangeait délicieusement après le passage de ses doigts habiles. Les dents blanches du Vice Président torturèrent la peau juste au-dessus de la pomme d'Adam de son amant, qui leur était offerte, et un gémissement plaintif s'éleva de lèvres luisantes de salive. Prenant pitié de son subordonné, Rufus posa ses mains sur les hanches de Reno et le pénétra doucement. Ils s'immobilisèrent un moment en s'embrassant de nouveau, puis le rouquin décida d'inverser leurs positions.

Il les fit rouler et c'est avec un grognement réprobateur que le blondinet accueillit l'impact entre son dos et le plancher. Ses protestations moururent cependant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son subordonné se redresser et le regarder, assis tranquillement juste _là_, les jambes repliées de chaque côté des hanches de son patron et oh! qu'il faisait bon et chaud dans son intimité!

Reno se lécha les lèvres, un regard de prédateur imprimé dans ses yeux bleu-vert fixés exclusivement sur son mari. Il utilisa ses jambes comme levier pour se soulever doucement, puis se laissa retomber. Il ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet, se pencha un peu en avant pour prendre appui sur le torse bien musclé de Rufus et répéta la manoeuvre encore et encore. Il se risqua même quelques fois à regarder le pénis de son amour disparaître en lui, puis réapparaître. Le blond commença même à l'accompagner après un moment, soulevant les hanches pour suivre le rythme délicieusement lent imposé par le rouquin.

À l'extérieur de l'appartement, une certaine rouquine se pinçait le nez, le visage plus rouge encore que ses cheveux. Elle avait voulu rendre un cd que Reno lui avait prêté la veille, et apparemment, si elle se fiait aux gémissements et grognements provenant de l'autre côté de la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait, elle n'était pas vraiment arrivée au bon moment. Faisant promptement demi tour, elle s'enfuit sans même demander son reste, laissant les deux tourtereaux s'envoyer en l'air comme des lapins.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Reno rentra dans l'appartement, il fut agréablement surpris de voir que Rufus avait fait remplacer son petit radio-cd par un système de son haut-de-gamme avec d'énormes haut-parleurs. X3

*****

~Extra #5: Le retard qui a fait toute la différence~

Tout a commencé la veille du véritable mariage de son pote avec le fils du grand patron. Err... en fait, ça a commencé bien avant ça, mais c'est moins compliqué de le présenter ainsi. Donc, ce jour-là, il se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Tour Shin-Ra avec son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais c'était grâce à lui si Cloud avait réussi à intégrer les rangs des SOLDIERs aussi facilement. Et s'ils pouvaient se voir aussi souvent. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser trop souvent pour ne pas se sentir coupable. Il était heureux que son ami blond ait réalisé son rêve de devenir SOLDIER, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Zack se mit tout à coup à pouffer de rire et son compagnon haussa un sourcil interrogateur à son intention.

« J'ai eu une idée géniale! Puisqu'on a encore un peu de temps avant le mariage, et si on allait dans l'appartement de Seph et qu'on trafiquait les tuyaux de sa douche? », proposa-t-il avec un sourire stupide.

Les joues du blondinet tournèrent au cramoisi. « Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée... On devrait se tenir tranquilles jusqu'au retour des autres SOLDIERs. S'il nous trouve, on va déjà avoir assez de problèmes comme ça... »

Le brun passa un bras sur les épaules de son ami en riant. « Tu as probablement raison. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire en attendant, hm? »

Cloud s'arrêta et l'autre en fit de même. « Écoute, Zack... je... »

Zack se tourna vers lui, se demandant ce qui pouvait ne pas aller pour qu'il fasse une telle tête d'enterrement. « Tu...? », l'encouragea-t-il doucement, sachant que son ami était extrêmement timide.

Le blondinet leva ses yeux bleu ciel vers lui, caressa doucement la cicatrice sur sa joue, et juste au moment où il allait dire quelque chose, Sephiroth se pointa derrière le brun. Le plus jeune, qui vit le général immédiatement, figea avec de la terreur dans son regard.

Zack ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait avec son ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Spike? »

Cloud pointa un doigt tremblant derrière lui, dans la direction du SOLDIER furax qui s'approchait à grands pas. N'y pigeant toujours rien de rien, le brun regarda par-dessus son épaule et sursauta. Il paniqua, prit son ami par la main et ils s'enfuirent tous deux en courant. Après un long moment à tenter de semer Sephiroth, Cloud regarda l'heure sur son portable et s'écria qu'ils allaient être en retard. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Zack les emmena dans l'ascenseur et ils allèrent le plus vite possible au mariage de Reno et du Vice Président Rufus Shinra.

Suivez la suite des mésaventures de Zack, Cloud, Reno et Rufus dans « De serments et d'obstacles »...


End file.
